Hippogriff Fever
by alfalfajane
Summary: A nasty virus has struck the wizarding world. Both Hermione and George contract it and are put into a three month quarantine zone at the burrow. Will they be able to survive the quarantine without killing…..or kissing each other?
1. You give me fever

**Chapter 1: You give me fever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Written in 2005 by a very lonely virginal girl who's now a grown up and looks back fondly on her first foray into creative writing, however after reading the many reviews said girl/lady has decided to go back and attempt to fix mistakes and clean up the writing. Also this lady/girl would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who over the years have given her intermittent and much needed confidence boosts! Enjoy x**

**Alf.**

**Hippogriff Fever Strikes!**

**Readers, the Daily Prophet is shocked and dismayed to announce the arrival of a new wizarding virus which has befallen our world: Hippogriff fever! The virus which is carried by the beasts has now been passed on to human handlers and has spread like Kneezle pox throughout our community. The Daily Prophet can say that although highly uncomfortable and painful the virus is not a fatal one; it is also believed that once the virus is contracted and has played its 3 month (aprox) course the victim can not be re-infected. We the Daily Prophet have taken a stand against the Ministry and are demanding they find and issue a vaccination to all of the wizarding community before it brings us to a three month halt.**

Hermione closed the newspaper silently and rubbed the bridge of her nose; she had survived Hogwarts, a war, most of puberty and the death of her parents in the past 7 years and now she was being faced with the vilest virus ever. Dark wizards had taken their toll and now it was natures turn.

She was brought out of her reveries suddenly by the door opening, Mrs Weasley had returned to the burrow with George. Hermione sighed and walked to the hall to greet her, she had been waiting in the burrow for over an hour, Mrs Weasley had left her a note telling her that she had had to take George to a doctor's appointment. Hermione was shocked when she walked in the hall to find Mrs Weasley with a bubble head charm on and her son leaning against the wall limply, his face was red and clammy and his eyes kept rolling in his head.

"Is George Drunk…" Hermione did not get to finish her sentence; Mrs Weasley had not had time to warn her, George had lunged straight at Hermione kissing her in a sweaty yet passionate manner. Hermione was shocked and had not moved, she had stood there rigidly as his burning lips had pushed into her mouth, shaped in a surprised "o". She only pushed him off when she heard a distant Mrs Weasley say: "Get off of her George you delirious fool!" then George chimed in with: "but mum I'm in love with 'Mione, and I had to let her know, I mean When can a man kiss his girl if he cant kiss her when he's got the fever!" he laughed and tripped slumping against the wall with a quiet yet surprised "oof!"

Mrs Weasley left Hermione while she dragged George up the rickety stairs into his room and locked the door behind him. When she had returned she still had the bubble head charm on. Hermione was quick to notice this but before she could ask anything Mrs Weasley stopped her by saying:

"Hermione Dear, I am so sorry. George contracted Hippogriff fever, something to do with a produce supplier for the joke shop… when he…hem hem… kissed you he more than likely gave it to you." Molly finished with a truly apologetic expression. She continued at Hermione's silence… "Now the medi-wizards at St Mungos gave me these strips to test all of you. If you could just stick your tongue out for me, we'll test you now, before the others return… just in case."

Hermione obliged by sticking her tongue out and letting Mrs Weasley place the white strip on it. Seconds later, bright red sparks were shooting out of Hermione's mouth, making her look like an angry dragon.

"I am so sorry dear, I am afraid your going to have to go up to the third floor turret for quarantine and treatment… Oh gosh I suppose I could put you in another room." She pondered for a few seconds before shaking her head solemnly. "Hermione I know you're not going to like this very much… there's no other way about it I'm afraid… you're going to have to be isolated with George. I am sorry there is no where else to put you… and I wouldn't dream of sending you back home all alone, in fact that would be forbidden. I need you here where I can look after you and make sure you get well dear!"

Mrs Weasley stopped talking and looked Hermione straight in the eye. "In fact Hermione, Arthur and I would really like you to continue to live here once you're better. Now I know that we can never replace your own parents but perhaps you could come to look on us as guardians of some sort… we do care for you, and I know that in the past I have made some rash decisions in regards to you and Harry's relationship. At the end of the day Hermione I know you're 18 and may feel too old to be adopted, it's just that we all love you dearly and we all want to protect you and It would be so much easier if you were here. Just consider it dear, I shan't badger you." She finished, her eyes welled up with tears and as the bubble head prevented her from reaching her eyes she let the tears flow.

Hermione smiled, she had been expecting this conversation and was actually hoping it would happen sooner rather later, she spent so much time at the burrow as it was, that she couldn't refuse Mrs Weasley's kind offer. She knew that while Ginny was at school she could have her room and so she agreed and accepted the kind offer with a simple yet sincere; "Thank you!" She smiled at the old woman who would help fill the void in her soul that her own mother's death had left.

Hermione walked up to the third floor, Mrs Weasley in tow and waited for the woman to unlock the door. When she did, Hermione sighed a defeated woman's sigh and walked in expecting George to ambush her again, but was surprised to find him out cold on his bed, his skin red and wet with fever. This is what she had to look forward to. Mrs Weasley whispered:

"I've taken his wand off of him Hermione but I'll let you keep yours, I know he can be a bit boisterous and so I give you full permission to put him in his place when necessary.

Hermione noticed how sterile the twin's old room had become, last time she had been in here the whole place looked brown. It was obvious that Mrs Weasley had cleaned the room for the purposes of a hospital ward, with a flick of her wand; she removed the blue bed covers and replaced them with fresh linen in a light shade of pink:

"Your favourite bed clothes dear. Now just sit tight and I'll bring your things to you and…" she flicked her wand and conjured a large white curtain between George and Hermione's beds: "a little privacy."

Mrs Weasley left Hermione to grow accustomed to her new home for the next three months; she would have to put her life on hold for a quarter of the year. She sighed and slumped onto the bed. It hadn't really sunk in properly but Hermione knew that in only a few hours she may have killed her best friend's big brother. Oh well.

Mrs Weasley returned with a pile of Hermione's pyjamas and some clothes, a pile of fresh towels, a toothbrush, some feminine products and to Hermione's delight a large pile of books and magazines.

"Now dear; there is an en-suit bathroom to your left and on your right is a wardrobe, Fred usually uses it but I have shifted his cloths down to Ginny's room, for now." She indicated both much like an air hostess: " Now I wont be able to come in that often, the bubble head only works to a certain degree and it's not healthy to do it too many times or for too long. Plus I won't want to carry the germs out of the room with me. But I'll floo and summon food and fresh clothes up to you. If you need anything washed just floo it down to the kitchen, and don't hesitate to ask for anything, just stick a note in the floo and it'll go to whoever it is intended for in the house. Also could you decontaminate things before you send them down? Do you know the Decontamination charm?" Mrs Weasley's reply was the look on Hermione's face: "of course you do dear." Well better get changed and straight to bed.

Hermione sat hours later still not changed into her night clothes and still not sleeping, she could feel the fever starting to run over her body and it terrified her. She decided the best thing for it would be to do as Mrs Weasley asked, so she pulled the curtain shut and started to change into the pretty night shorts and vest Ginny had bought for her 18th birthday.

A certain twin lay in his bead with one eye open watching the shadow of the naked girl move as she pulled on the skimpy bed clothes. He smiled deliriously then fell back into his coma the only clear image in his head was Hermione.


	2. room on the 3rd floor

**Chapter 2: room on the 3rd floor**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry potter.

2005A/N: Thank you to my 4 reviewers so far. It is 19 days till my 19th birthday eek! I hope you enjoy this chapter guys I am really enjoying writing this story.

2012A/N: Thank you to my 526 reviews so far. It is 8 months till my 27th birthday… wish I could stop ageing. I hope you enjoy this chapter (Calling people guys is something I hope I've grown out of) I am really enjoying editing this story Dudes… also just to clarify this story does not in any way adhere to many of the original books. I march to the beat of my own drum… I can't help but feel like a time traveller right now.

Hermione sat silently on her bed, tears welling to her red puffy eyes. She could hear Harry, Ron and Ginny playing happily in the garden, throwing water on each other in the hot sun. They laughed loudly and with every guffaw seemed to forget their friend on the third floor, even though she'd only been there for four days. The past four days had all really been a blur; the initial fever had first hit her on the night she had moved into the room. In her delirious state she had spoken to her mother and father about her life plans, she longed to be delirious again just so she could see them once more. Mrs. Weasley had floo'd up cold cloths and Dr Bergs: Icy temperature reducer, George had silently administered care to her; he being over the initial fever could easily help Hermione. Her body burned, steam rose from her tiny frame and no matter how hard he tried she seemed to not want to cool down.

George was pretending to be asleep; he thought Hermione would need time alone after her fever. She had been talking out loud to her dead parents about how she did not want to marry yet, about how much she loved them then she told them they should visit more often. The grown man had fallen to his knees and wept once she had drifted into a deep sleep. He had been lucky; not one member of his family had died during the Great War, he had received a nifty scar on his hip but that didn't bother him: chicks dig scars you know. He could not comprehend how hard it would be to loose one of his parents never mind both of them in the one night in front of his eyes unable to help them.

About a year ago Hermione had been sneaking back home after meeting Ron and Harry for a drink in a Muggle pub to celebrate her 17th birthday. She was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak and had been standing outside the French windows which led into the living room of her parent's terraced house.

She saw the two hooded men sneak up behind her parents as they watched the cowboy film, the volume turned up high, blared from the new sound system her father had purchased. The taller hooded man cast a silencing charm around the room so that screams her parents emitted would not be heard and the cries and screams she would emit would not penetrate the sheet of glass separating her from her dying parents. She watched in horror as the two men tortured her mother and father, taking them to the brink of death and then bringing them back a little so that they could torture them over again. Hermione's mother had begged for her death as the death eaters asked over and over again: "Where is the mudblood witch?" her parents silence had been that of bravery, they could have told the men that Hermione was in her bed like they thought she was but they did not answer the men, as they cursed and beat Mrs Granger while Mr Granger was forced to watch. Hermione's Parents had truly died heroes; while Hermione in vein had kicked and banged on the locked window. She wished that she had not gone out, she may not have been able to save them but at least she would have died with them.

When the death eaters had left and the dark mark had been raised above the Grangers house; the order had arrived to find the grangers soaked in blood, and the words; "Mudblood witch, you will be next!" written in her mother and father's blood on the wall. When the order arrived Hermione had remained screaming at the French windows. It was not until Dumbledore had removed the charm the death eaters had placed that all of their ears were penetrated with Hermione's shrill scream.

George Weasley had run out into the back yard, his arms stretched feeling randomly for Hermione's figure; he had been with her that night celebrating her birthday. When he heard her scream everything had fallen together in his mind, he realised almost straight away that she had seen the whole thing hidden only by the sheer fabric of the invisibility cloak. When his frantically wandering hands found the invisible girl he had grabbed her struggling frame holding her tightly in a wide armed embrace.

Hermione had spent a short spell of time in St Mungo's receiving psychological treatment, she had been in shock for over a week, not talking, not eating and barely breathing. George had visited almost every day; she refused to see anyone else. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and so her being in the loony bin couldn't be any worse, her totally warped brain had used this logic for the weeks she spent in the hospital.

When she had been released she fell back into her regular routine finding peace in her studies, her soul being soothed by her schedule and her friends surrounding her with the love her parents would have given her. She knew that no one would replace them but she also realised that the thing that would disappoint her parents the most was her giving up and so after the ordeal she was ten times stronger and everyone noticed the powerful, motivated young woman who walked into the great hall, her whole persona exuded supremacy.

She was a woman on a mission and everyone knew it. Her new found determination in life had led the order to Voldemort and helped destroy the tyrant. It didn't stop there though, after the war had been won she started a campaign to encourage wizards to use his name, she spoke to people about their losses and helped them find their inner strength as she had done and she had continued campaigning for the rights of House elves. She was noted as a valuable member of the wizarding community by everyone who knew her and many who did not. Hermione Granger was set to be the minister of Magic by her thirties.

Hermione woke from a restless sleep, it was dark outside she turned over and was shocked to see George looking straight at her as if he had been staring at her. She gasped; she had not turned expecting the curtain to be pulled back never mind George staring at her.

"Hello!" he said smiling.

"Are you delirious again George?" She asked warily.

"I'm not sure, are you really talking to me?" she answered his bizarre question by promptly throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm not delirious no!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed the cushion in mid flight, his beaters reflexes clearly had not been dishevelled by his virus.

"how did you get sick?" he asked suddenly realising he had no idea how Hermione had contacted the virus.

"You don't remember?" she asked smiling.

"Oh god did I do something embarrassing when I was feverish?" he asked burying his head in the pillow Hermione had thrown at him, secretly inhaling her scent.

"Well it was all really sudden George…" she said looking serious, "Of course I accepted and we did it straight away." She said looking at him sternly, mocking anger in her tone.

"What did I do just tell me." He said groaning.

"You asked me to marry you and I did, we eloped I didn't realize you were sick until after the ceremony. I can't believe you've forgotten." She said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"WHAT!" he yelled as he jumped out of the bed stubbing his toe on the bedside table, he subsequently tripped and landed at the foot of Hermione's bed, cradling his foot in his hand. Hermione clutched her stomach and laughed hysterically. As she did she raised her wand and uttered a silencing charm on the room, so that she would not wake up the Weasley's.

"I'm joking George, You came in delirious and kissed me then told your mum that you were in love with me, then you told her that if you couldn't kiss your girl when you had "THE FEVER" then when could you" Hermione laughed as George cringed a little more at each of his actions.

"Oh god Hermione I am so sorry. I can not believe I did that. Are you really angry at me for making you sick?" he asked doing his best puppy dog eye impression, but he ended up looking like a lunatic.

"I forgive you George" she said as she bent to pat him on the head.

"God us married Imagine." He said with a sigh and a slight laugh.

"What's so bad about marrying me?" She asked, real hurt in her voice this time.

"I would love to be married to you… I mean no I wouldn't… of course I would… what I meant Hermione is that I would piss the hell out of you." He said getting flustered and going redder if that is possible.

She just laughed at him then uttered in-between her gasps for air: "Yea you are a bit of a pain in the arse!" he jumped on her straddling her knees, he did the thing that annoyed her most; he tickled her. He tickled her hips, under her arms and her stomach; he knew the exact spot that made her laugh so hard she nearly pissed herself. She laughed and snorted and even shouted; "George… Please stop… I'm going to… pee my pants!" he only stopped when she let out a scream of shock.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, he hoped he hadn't hurt her.

"Your face George!" she uttered.

TBC


	3. Itching

**Chapter 3: Itching**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter.**

**A/N2005: thanks to all of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**A/N2012: a really big thanks to all the reviewers over the years, enjoy.**

"Is it that ugly!" he pouted thinking this was another one of her jokes; he suddenly realized it was not as Hermione's face contorted and suddenly her face mirrored what she must be seeing.

Tiny purple spots had erupted under her eyes and were appearing in patches all over her body, and then the itching came. Hermione started to scratch, tears filling her eyes. George did the same; agony in his usually smiling face.

"George it itches so bad!" she screamed as George flopped beside her and started scratching his stomach.

"We need to stop scratching!" George shouted…" I'm going to wake up mum, she'll have cooling lotion." He jumped out of the bed and ran to the large clock on the wall, pressing frantically on the hand that stated "Mrs. Weasley" he fought off the urge to scratch the rash spreading furiously over his body. In seconds Mrs. Weasley was there, Arthur hot on her heals both sporting the bubble head charm.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley gasped as she clutched her side from running too fast.

"Mum it's a rash and… and it itches!" George whined as he squirmed, enjoying the feeling of the rough friction of material on itchy skin.

"Oh dear" she flicked her wand and a bottle of potion came flying towards her.

The bottle she had in her hand was 'Dr McCoolie's; Cold and Cool Rash soother!' she handed the bottle to George, careful not to make skin contact with him.

"I am so sorry dears but I can't stay here while your in the rashing stage, it passes through skin contact and I don't want to think what would happen if this lot had to live without me for 3 months, not that your not wanted Hermione or George, it's just that… Oh you're adults you know what I mean." She blew kisses at both the _adults_ and promptly left locking the wooden door behind her.

George grabbed two white flannels and sat down on Hermione's bed, he poured a liberal amount onto a cloth and handed it to her, she snatched at the material greedily and rubbed it on her face covering it in a cloudy pink lotion. Then to Georges astonishment and disbelief, she ripped off her top and her shorts, sitting in her bra and pants she continued to rub the lotion all over her itching body. George who was stunned at first followed suit and ripped off the t-shirt and joggers he was wearing and continued to massage the treatment all over his body.

Hermione's body had cooled down and she was suddenly very aware that she was wearing nothing but her underwear and sitting in her bed beside George who was in an equal state of undress, his bare thigh gently resting against hers, a cloudy layer of rash cream the only thing protecting them from skin on skin contact. George awkwardly and slowly stood up and hobbled to his own bed.

"Night then!" he said as an uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

They lay in silence for over half an hour neither sleeping, guttural thoughts flooded Hermione's hormonal brain:

"_George is sexy, not only is he sexy he has that manly Scottish look about him, like he could walk about the highlands in a kilt then make a bowl of porridge while chopping wood. He was rough and ready; grizzly you could say_." she shook her head ":_think unsexy thoughts. Rabbits- shagging like rabbits- shagging George like a rabbit….No not working ok erm… Rainbows- rainbows are pretty – George is pretty- George is pretty fucking sexy!"_It wasn't working, she had to come to terms with the fact that "_George was strapping, with lovely broad shoulders and muscles on his back that rippled when he moved. He had lovely hands too, oh the things his hands could do, and his hair it had more fire in it than Ron and it was shaved at the sides with a sexy thick funky kinda Mohawk thing going on, grrrr!_"

George was in much the same predicament as Hermione except he wasn't fighting it, his Sexually active brain flooded furiously with dirty thoughts of Hermione, much to his displeasure he had to turn away from her to disguise the fact that he was sporting… well lets just say there was definite tenting occurring: _Hermione Naked rubbing lotion over her skin, even with purple spots she looks hot. Like Boho hippy chick flip flop sexy. Her hair oooh I like her hair, dirty chestnut blonde and all wild and curly. Hermione wearing a little Mermaid costume sitting on a rock with the wind blowing that hair WOW!_

Mrs. Weasley had taken George, Fred, Ron and Ginny to the Muggle cinema to see the little mermaid, George had had his first proper occurance of "tenting" while watching it... a real important moment in a young mans life he'd always thought. Ariel was his first sexual fantasy and still his favourite, funnily enough even though she had killer legs and was like naked at one part, he preferred her with her fish tail.

George was brought out of his reveries by a whimper coming from Hermione:

"Are you OK?" He asked concernedly.

"No I'm not ok, it's spread to my back and I cant reach!" she said wildly.

George pulled back the curtain and saw Hermione in her underwear with her back arched of the bed, her skinny arms darting in and out of the arch trying to reach the itch.

"Help Me!" she whined.

George was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed the bottle of Lotion and poured more onto the flannel then flipped her over so that she was now on her stomach. Softly he smeared the lotion over the purple dots that were popping up on her back.

As George performed the careful application of lotion to her back she tried to remind herself that at this moment in time she should not be turned on. She was really sick, with purple spots all over her, in fact she was repulsive, not one to be fancied at all. George thought she actually looked quite alluring with a splash of purple but decided against voicing his opinion.

He stood hovering over her rubbing the lotion in, probably more than was needed until he got up the courage, he would declare his feelings for her and face the consequences, she lay there silently, he took a deep breath and said clearly;

"Hermione do you think that… what I mean is that I really… well the thing is Hermione I really find you…. Hermione I want to kiss you!" he finally got out.

She was silent for a second before she let out a gentle snore and continued to sleep. George sighed deeply; _all that courage and adrenaline for nothing!_He thought as he gently pulled her blankets up to cover her slim body, then gently he kissed the back of her shoulder, the only visible spot of her body not covered in purple spots sending an unconscious shiver down Hermione's spine.

TBC


	4. Breathless art

**Chapter 4: Breathless art**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.**

**2012Disclaimer: of course you don't you fucking plonker.**

**2005A/N: You guys are so nice, I love getting reviews they cheer me up so much, now I have another request, please guys please all of you who don't review just give it a try, I don't mind what you say as long as its fun and constructive in the loosest term. Anything goes by me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**2012A/N: You folk really are very nice and the reviews did and do man a lot to me but really 2005 me? "I don't mind what you say" of course I mind I'm a 6ft tall ego maniac… it's why I write… I want people to say things like "My Alfi aren't you a smart, freakishly tall and witty cookie" well I still hope you enjoy the chapter and I still hope you review, just know good or bad I will take it to heart, which I think is a good thing I mean it's the bad reviews as much as the good ones which have prompted my return to this story in a bid to clean it up a little. So there "guys" I take everything you say seriously! **

Almost a week passed and the rash did not relent, and to make matters worse both George and Hermione had joint cramp most of the day so found it hard to move or even talk as they felt their jaws seize up. Mrs Weasley had shouted through the door, to keep their chins up although that was not possible. The aches and pains surging through their bodies were unbelievable, Hermione found herself crying almost once a day. Even though George was in excruciating pain he would still hobble over to Hermione's bed and jump in beside her to give her a hug; though this act was not an entirely selfless act, as he got his pumped up kicks out of it too.

On the morning in question George had woken in Hermione's bed, holding her into his chest, he was awoken by Mrs Weasley screaming at his twin brother just outside the door:

"Fredrick Bartholomew Humperdink Weasley, What on Merlin's beard were you just doing?" She Roared, George could feel the accusatory finger pointing at his sibling.

"Mum I wasn't doing anything!" Fred said innocently.

"You were crouching at that door to catch the virus weren't you?" She screamed at the man in his 20's!

"Mum I'm an adult I'm not that stupid!" he said, George could feel the grin in his twins voice.

"Don't try and play the adult card with me boy! You think that being locked in a room with your brother and Hermione for three months would be a laugh don't you? Well what would happen to your beloved joke shop if you did that!" She screamed.

"Cyril said he'd look after it!" Fred silenced and George mentally slapped his twin. Fred was never the best at talking; that was George's department.

He heard Fred skulk away and then heard his mother walking towards the door, before he could jump out of the bed, or hobble really, his mother had entered to find her son rising from the sleeping girl's bed.

"Oh for gods sake I leave you here alone and what do I get, Hanky Panky!" She finished with a shout waking Hermione suddenly.

"Hanky what now…" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Hanky Panky, That's what my son and you were up to wasn't it?" Mrs. Weasley roared through the bubble head charm.

"No Molly, he came into my bed last night to comfort me, I was crying because I was in so much pain and he came to give me a hug and we must have fallen asleep is all." Hermione reasoned with the older woman.

Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief and exasperation; " Hermione If it was anyone but you I wouldn't have believed them, but as it is you… well don't wander into each others beds for hugs too often, I don't think I could cope finding you two in bed together again. I just came up to give you both a treat, Your joints must be getting better now so I brought your guitar George and Hermione I bought you some new novels while I was at Diagon alley!" She handed George the large acoustic guitar and Hermione a pile of books a majority regrettably were romance novels. Mrs. Weasley was wondering if this was such a good idea now, perhaps she would give those young adults too much stimulation.

Before she left she placed a few more bottles of the cooling lotion on the table top and bid her farewell to the jail birds.

"George I didn't know you played!" Hermione said excitedly, she missed music terribly.

"Just a little, me and Fred have been learning for a couple of months now." He said groggily, his hair dishevelled and his face pale. He was shivering slightly, the heat he had felt laying beside Hermione had suddenly vanished and he longed for it again.

"What kind of music do you play?"

"Mostly muggle stuff!" he said not looking her in the eye. He didn't really like playing in front of people; George Weasley knew what he was good at: mischief making! He was insecure about almost everything else; his looks, his musical skills, his abilities as a lover, his intelligence and his well... His looks again. George Weasley may have put up a front of oh so cool confidence but deep inside he was still as insecure as the rest of us.

Hermione did not continue the conversation any further; instead she grabbed the newly delivered bottle of lotion and began to smear, 5 minuets later she whimpered:

"I can't do it any more I need to scratch god damn you!" and with that she was off, she scratched her stomach, her face, her arms and every other place she could reach.

George was startled by her sudden outburst and very concerned; if she continued to scratch the rash would just intensify until she was in unbearable pain. He ran to her bedside.

"Hermione you need to stop; for god's sake." He shouted as he tried to grab her furiously moving hands.

He grabbed her wand and performed a silencing charm around the room so that her screams and cries would not panic his already run down mother. Hermione was not calming down and to top it off she was starting to panic now, making her breathing sharp and laboured. She was crying and looked in a great deal of pain.

George threw caution to the wind and did the only thing he could think of, he jumped on top of her so that he was straddling her stomach then he grabbed her hands and pinned them down to her side with his knees, she had stopped scratching but she was still panicking. George lowered his head to hers, she was rigid now and her breathing was becoming shorter and sharper.

"Hermione listen to my voice I want you to count down from 10 with me ok?" he said trying to engage her attention away from the fact she was having a panic attack.

She gave a feeble nod in-between her arduous breathing: "Ok here we go 10" Hermione nodded "and nine" she nodded again trying to concentrate on George " eight" she was trying to focus on his eyes, they were green with flecks of yellow in them "seven" his right eye seemed to have more flecks in it than his left "six" and his eye lashes were so long, he did not blink "five"; his eyes were round and searching and so beautiful; "four" her breathing had slowed down and she was suddenly aware as to how close her face was to Georges; "three" if she just leaned forward a little her nose would be touching his; "two" and then their lips would touch "one" she raised her head and whispered: "thanks George." Her heady breath brushed his cheeks gently; they did not break eye contact.

George took the weight off of Hermione's hands allowing them freedom, he did not however get off of her, and instead he grabbed the bottle of cooling lotion and the flannel.

"Hermione I believe your going to be pampered now!" he rolled up her top and exposed her red and purple stomach.

"You don't have t…" She stopped mid sentence when a great dollop of lotion landed right in her belly button. She gasped an excited intake of air which seemed to make George happy as he looked at her for a second as she did.

"You have to guess what I'm drawing." He took the flannel and using the lotion as ink and his finger as quill he drew a happy face, using her belly button as the nose.

"George your mad!" she said with one eye brow raised.

"Just guess!" he said

"A happy face she said!" as goose bumps jumped up all over her stomach.

"And this!" he said as he drew a new shape where the smile had now soaked into her abdomen.

"A love heart!" she said softly.

"well done!" He said as he grinned, he grabbed the flannel and before the heart could soak into her skin he wrote a quick "G.W+H.G" inside it smiling solemnly.

"I haven't got a clue what that was!" she said laughing.

"Oh em it was a hippogriff!" he said forgetting himself.

"Right Picasso, do you think you could concentrate on the fact my flesh is burning rather than your bloody art work!" she said winking at him cheekily.

"Aye captain!" he knelt up high and saluted her then continued to smear the clouded potion on her legs and arms. Hermione Lay still; breathing deeply; willing herself not to jump onto George and do unspeakable things to his purple dotted body.

TBC


	5. Screaming

**Chapter 5: Screaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regards to Harry potter.**

Four weeks had passed since the quarantine had started and all was not going well in the room on the third floor.

"George Weasley, What… have you done…. with my new book?" Hermione screamed in between hacking coughs.

"I haven't touched… your stupid… slushy shit!" George screamed back, covering his ears to block out the sound of Hermione's screams which were pounding his already aching head. Every time he coughed it seemed to rattle his throbbing brain inside his tired skull.

"You… must have… it's a tiny room… I don't loose things!" that's when they heard the little chuckle from outside their bedroom window.

Hermione leapt form the crouching position she was in and cracked her head off of an open drawer she had just been looking in. She fell silently to the ground with a loud flump. George Who had gotten to the window before Hermione's accident caught a glimpse of a man who looked strangely enough like him.

"Fred quit accio-ing things from our room, you're driving Hermione mad you stupid fucker!" He turned to see what the bang was and noticed Hermione lying weekly on the floor, not speaking.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione can't you keep out of trouble for two minuets. Anyone would think you kept having these_accidents_ so that I could touch you!" Saying this was George's way of making sure Hermione really was unconscious, she could be vindictive when she wanted to, so if she thought he and his twin were both in on the joke she might have hexed his balls off.

She didn't move at his cheeky words so he bent over her and lifted her slender frame easily off of the wooden floor. George turned to look in the mirror and was greeted with the site of Hermione draped in his arms like Fay Ray in King Kong. He thankfully did not resemble an overly large hairy gorilla.

As he placed her on the bed she woke, her eyes opening partially then, a little more.

"I feel like such a bloody clumsy fool!" she said slapping her forehead then regretting it.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" George asked as he gently held the hand that had slapped her forehead and waved his other hand with all 5 of his fingers up.

"Wait that can't be right, is it 8?" Hermione asked squinting at his fingers.

"Oh shit Hermione you must have banged your head really bad, I'll go floo for mum!" he said with panic in his voice.

"I'm joking George you were waving 5 fingers!" she chuckled as she turned in her bed to watch him flurry about. George stopped suddenly!

"Hermione that's not funny!" he shouted Hermione was taken aback by the anger in his voice.

"Oh right so the great prankster George Weasley can't take a joke then!" Hermione shouted back, coughing abruptly at the end of her sentence.

"I can take a joke because I don't have a warped sense of humour like you! Do you know that concussions can kill people, your brain could have been swollen Hermione." He screamed as he turned away from her.

"I do not have a warped sense of humour; at least I don't play pranks on people to hurt them."

"What do you think your little prank did to me there, Hermione it hurt me!" he roared thinking that if he raised his voice Hermione would be able to get the point more clearly.

"Why would I having a concussion Hurt You?" She shouted wildly looking around her bed for something to throw at the ginger twat.

"Because I care about you!" He roared even louder, before he had even realised what was coming out of his mouth.

Hermione who had inhaled a large gulp of air ready to shout back at him just stopped open mouthed and exhaled slowly, as she did she slumped back onto her bed which she had been sitting on. George thought she looked like a balloon being deflated.

They both remained silent, George was angry and embarrassed. He was also slightly hurt by Hermione's non-response to his declaration. He walked slowly to his bed and as he did he drew the curtain which separated the two.

Hermione lay silently; George's outburst had given her far too much to think about:

'_What does Care even mean?'_She asked herself silently. '_Does that mean Oh your like a sister Hermione I care for you, or like I'm a care bear I care for all or is it deeper, does he actually care for me like he wants to hold me and kiss me and oh…'_ Hermione let out an audible sigh of pleasure as she pictured George holding her.

"Are you ok Hermione?" She heard George ask through the curtain.

"Em… I'm fine I was just..." Hermione was caught off guard and was flustered. Her brain being in the weary state it was seemed to not want to focus back on reality and so seemed to dwindle on thoughts of George.

"Hermione are you alright?" George seemed more worried now as he noticed Hermione's delayed response time.

"No honestly George I'm fine I was dozing!" she said quickly trying to cover up her blunder.

"Hermione You shouldn't be sleeping, you've had a bang to the head you have to stay awake!" and with that he appeared round the curtain.

"George I'm fine I've banged my head a good few times, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about!" Hermione smiled at George amused by his worried expression.

"Hermione I don't care what you think you're not a trained medic Wizard…"

"And neither are you!" he was abruptly interrupted by Hermione.

"Fair point, but I do know about concussions. Me and Fred have had our fair share of them, this one time we made exploding chewing gum and I ended up being thrown out of the bedroom window head first!" George watched intently as Hermione clutched her stomach and laughed at the image of George being thrown head first out of the window.

"It wasn't that funny Hermione come on!" he said slightly put off by how funny she found him being thrown out of a second story window.

"I'm sorry …George but you… made the product didn't… you knew what would happen!" she gasped in between laughing and coughing.

"Well I knew it would explode, I wasn't totally sure of the ins and outs of the product we were 16 and I had just developed it!" George was becoming defensive again.

"Oh my god George Just calm down!" Hermione was now on the defensive as well, which is not a good combination for two people trapped in a small confined space. When tension arose Hermione tended to lock herself in the bathroom, though this was difficult as the bathroom was beside George's bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I think that you think that I'm some sort of retard!"

"Well then you're thinking too much!" Hermione screamed.

"So you do think I'm stupid!" George roared.

"I didn't say that George."

"You think because you're some sort of book worm that we're all intellectually inferior to you!" He had definitely touched a nerve by calling Hermione a book worm.

"WOW George Inferior is a really big word for a spasticated illiterate crack pot!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look who's calling me a Crack pot, the most neurotic person on the planet. Hermione you cried in 5th year because you only got 100 on a charms test!" he roared at Hermione who seemed to flinch at this memory.

"I wasn't crying because of that I was crying because you said… I… Was never mind." Hermione slumped into her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"I said you were what!" George asked the anger not gone from his voice. He wanted to know what he had said that had made her cry, what was her excuse for being a grade mad, book worm. Hermione removed the pillow to reveal tears welling up in her eyes. Anger flooded through her veins. The thought of what George had said that night had haunted her for a long time.

"I over heard you and Lee and Fred talking about girls in our house… You were talking about how hot lavender was becoming and then Fred said 'What about Mione' and you said 'what about her, she's a bushy haired book worm who's already started to develop a hunch, by the time she's in our year she'll be known as the hunch back of Hogwarts and they'll have to lock her in the astronomy tower!'" Hermione recited word for word what she had heard that night the image of them all laughing afterwards seemed to stick with her forever.

"oh my god Hermione you don't understand…" he was cut short again by Hermione.

"I understand perfectly, I'm a repulsive book worm who should be locked away from society!" she was sitting up again, fat tears streaming down her face and stagnant anger which she had carried for a long time was now flowing freely.

"No Hermione let me explain!"

"Explain what, I'm sorry did I miss quote the punch line about the hunch or was there more to this conversation which I missed!" She screamed into George's worried face.

"Hermione Shut up and …" Hermione interrupted his explanation again.

"Why should I George, I know what you really think of me so you can drop all your nice and friendly pretences, I know what I…" Hermione was cut short this time but not by George's words, she was cut short by his mouth crashing into hers. She was so caught off guard that she even mumbled a few more words into his mouth.

**TBC**

**A/N2005 I've decided to put these at the end now so here are some questions you have asked which need answering. But before I have some exciting news, Its my 19th Birthday on Tuesday and as a present my mum is taking me to the TV awards this Sunday so I go down to London on Friday and we're staying at a Spa Hotel. I am sooo excited.**

**Please review.**

**A/N2012 I'm glad I moved these to the end I bet they're annoying. So I'm 19 on Tuesday eh? I remember at that age I didn't need to wear a bra and was too fond of flip flops. **

**silver gaze: Fred was at the door crack trying to catch the virus from the air going out of the room, so that he and his twin could be reunited. I'm glad you like it.**

**Prey: cheers for adding me that is so cute.**

**Ezza: it was you who kinda made the kissing thing happen at this point I had been pondering on doing it during an argument but you confirmed my thoughts so Thank you very much.**

**AmberJupiter: thanks for a happy b-day but My birthday is not until next Tuesday.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed me!**


	6. What has been

**Chapter 6: What has been?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah.**

**2012Disclaimer: Getting a bit lazy with your disclaimers there alfi!**

Hermione was caught off guard she had only been kissed this passionately once before and that had been by a drunken Draco Malfoy* she remembered what she had done to Draco Malfoy when he had kissed her in such an impromptu manner. She lifted her left knee up sharply slamming the wind out of George and knocking herself off balance so that she toppled off of the bed and landed on her backside right beside where George was curled up in the foetal position.

"Hermione…. Why the fuck… did you knee me in the Nan's?" George gasped while clutching those so called Nan's.

"That's rich, you just snogged me!" Hermione stated not making much sense.

"I would hope that my kissing you had a slightly different effect than being knee'd in my privates!" George said glancing at Hermione in disbelief.

"Well you were diverting away from the subject at hand!" She said in a matter of fact way, though still making little sense, if she was honest to herself she would have known that her breath had been taken away by the sporadic kissing that occurred. And that was why she was finding it so hard to make much sense of the world around her.

"I was trying to show that the matter in hand was a load of toss and what I said meant nothing!" George said looking pleadingly at Hermione, though still shielding his balls for fear of another attack.

Hermione was totally brought down to earth with a large smack. Of course; they had been fighting because of what George had said about her all those years ago. She sighed and tears filled her eyes. Had he just kissed her to try and placate her torrid mood?

"Hermione You need to pay attention, that night you heard me say a really cruel thing but Fred and Lee both knew that I was talking utter bollocks. You see the thing is… God Hermione this is really going to hurt my pride… you see since the first time I met you on the Hogwarts express when you shouted at me for running into you…. Well I've been a bit well…. Smitten you could say… I didn't say anything about it for a really long time well Fred always knew but…. When you were in 4th year at the Yule ball you were… well stunning and I stared at you the whole night and everyone noticed well, Lee and Fred and Angelina and Katy they all noticed and ever since they took the piss… I admitted defeat and they dropped it…. That night I was being sarcastic and that's why we were laughing… Fred and Lee were laughing because they knew that What I was saying was crap… if you would have stayed just a few seconds longer you would have heard me telling them that 'Hermione was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, and they could keep their Cho's and Lavender's 'cause those girls are cheap and Hermione Granger is classy and doesn't need to cake make up on, and would never sleep around! Because she is the most honourable brave and stunning creature on the planet'" George suddenly realised he had gone into a tangent and as if to direct attention away from the speech he had just made he cleared his throat.

Hermione Leapt to her feet and looked around like a rabbit who had been caught in head lights.

"Hermione please say something!" George said looking panicked, had he just freaked the love of his life out? Perhaps!

"I'm ok… I just got to…Toilet." And with that Hermione half marched and half stumbled to the toilet slamming the door behind her.

Hermione sat on the closed toilet pan and looked at her feet. She thought back to their first meeting where he had first lain eyes on her and had first fallen for her. Had she known? Had she felt the flame of love sparking between them? No she answered herself she had felt nothing more than irritation at that first meeting.

A bossy 11 year old girl marched up the Hogwarts express her nose firmly sticking into the sweet sticky air that only can be found where there are many children. She was walking past a compartment when a blur of red and black knocked her to the ground. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and then she looked up to see a lanky third year boy, hovering over her and looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Why you on the floor?" He asked feigning confusion.

"You knocked me over you silly prat!" The bossy little girl replied kicking out at his shin. Her determined, pointy and quite solid toe made sudden contact with the delicate area of the leg making the boy buckle and fall on top of her.

"What did you kick me for?" the red head boy whined as he rolled off of her.

"Because you pushed me over and didn't even pretend to be sorry!" she jumped up and walked away from the boy sprawled out on the floor looking longingly after the little ball of rage he had set his heart on.

"What's Your Name?" he called after her.

"Hermione Granger!" she had shouted not turning round.

"Pleased to meet you Hermione Granger!" the red head twin had muttered softly while pulling himself off of the floor.

Hermione was pulled out of her reveries by gentle knocking on the door, she sighed deeply.

**TBC**

*_Draco Malfoy had been working up to kiss Hermione for longer than he cared to mention and subsequently divulged every porous secret he hid the climax being that he was madly in love with her and the nasty comments were all pretence. Here is Malfoy's story, although not completely relevant he deserves his tale to be told, if nobody else knew then at least you should as he was a hero. _

_The day after he had kissed Hermione and told her his secrets and declared his love he had walked by her his eyes firmly focused on his feet and from that day forward he did not speak to Hermione Granger unless it was totally necessary and when he did he called her Hermione and was one of the most polite young men at Hogwarts._

_Not to Hermione's knowledge, he did a little more than be polite, He defended Hermione's honour to his death, which occurred not long after his 17th birthday, his father had come back from a little Muggle torturing, those muggles had been Hermione's Parents and Lucius was on the hunt for Hermione._

_All had not been well in the Malfoy household. The young master of the house; Draco had stopped his father at the doorway to their great mansion. Lucius not in best moods found his disobedient son standing tear stricken at the front door. Lucius marched up to his son with the blood dripping from his usually gloved crisped white hand. Draco asked his father over and over "did you kill her". Lucius had tried to ignore his traitor son who had refused to join in the legions of the dark lord's army and so turned to his son with all the malice he could muster and uttered softly: "I did more than end her life, I tasted her flesh son and I must say the mudblood tasted sweet!" Draco had drawn his wand to his father and cast the most evil curse he could muster:_

_"Avada Kedavra" he had cried while tears of hate and resolution flooded down his pale and wearied face._

_His father had cast the same spell at his son at the exact same moment, the curses flew through each, both sent with the same hate and malice though Draco's with the compassion of a man who had lost everything he had ever cared for. The curses hit at the exact same time both father and son hit the marble floor at the same time, the only difference in these deaths was only one of these men was a hero the other was a murderer._

_No one in the wizarding community could explain why the father and son had killed each other. No one had known of Draco's compassion or heart. He had shown no emotion except to his one true friend, his diary which would lay hidden in his floor boards for many years after his death, before the secret life of the pure blood prince was found… but that's a story for another time._

**A/N: dolface546: Can I asked what was the Scottish line? I dunno and I really want to know.**

**thamker: Fred was Charming books to fly from their room out of the window to him he was using the accio charm**

**Sorry I can't post replies to you all but thanks to all of you who wished me a happy birthday and thanks a bunch to all of you guys who review and as for those who don't, do even if its bad I can not improve without your help.**


	7. emotions and bladders

**Chapter 7: emotions and bladders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Harry Potter.**

George gently kicked the door repeatedly, he was sitting on his bed now and swinging his feet dispassionately, hoping that she would bloody open the door and stop behaving like such a… such a girl.

He had been hoping for a better response, instead he had been kneed in the crown jewels and the girl had run into the only other room available, the toilet. George was no longer worried about Hermione; he now needed the toilet and was willing to sit there all night so that he could pee.

"Hermione please just let me in, I've really got to pee." George whimpered for the millionth time.

Hermione did not answer; George huffed and ran to the door kicking it with a mixture of rage and desperation to relieve his bladder which was now like a scatter cushion. He caught his breath as the door swung open; he caught it before it crashed against the wall with the reflexes born of whacking cannon balls away from your face while trying to fly all for fun. His breath was taken away by the vision of beauty which lay before him. Hermione was lying in the bath, her headphones in her ears and her eyes closed, her shoulder blades were cream coloured and gently defined by the candle light shimmering against the condensation which clung to her skin.

George being the gentleman and Weasley which his mother had brought him up to be cleared his throat, though Hermione did not hear him, the pink I-Pod which was currently streaming music into her brain was not to be interrupted by a turned-on lads feign at coughing. The thing which did bring Hermione out of her reveries was a large thud which shook the whole room and made her slip unceremoniously so that her legs where now sticking straight into the air while her head and shoulders and more importantly her hair (which she had been trying to keep dry) where now under the foam along with her I-Pod.

She emerged flustered and foam covered her hair which had been wrapped up was now down and soaking wet. She stood up as she wiped the soap from her stinging eyes and looked warily around the toilet, she screamed slightly when she noticed the cause of the bang. George was lying unconscious on the floor, shaking slightly. Hermione thought on her feet, she grabbed the nearest towel and slid over the tiled floor, her legs going in opposite directions. She landed on her wet bum, her legs akimbo. Her right foot met with his cheek with a loud thwap like a fish being slapped against his face. George jumped up with a start; the force of Hermione's sole against his skin seemed to bring him out of his faint, well at least for the moment.

Hermione was in a moral dilema, the bath towel was not huge and she was finding it hard to cover both of her 'special areas' with the fluffy piece of materiel. She chose the bottom half and tried to cover her boobs with her free arm.

"George what's going on?" Hermione asked looking around the room for George's attacker.

"I don't know!" he answered honestly, he was dazed and confused and he was still shaking gently.

"George, are you Ok?" Hermione's anger which had been there at first for only a split second, was now discarded and she was filled with concern for the pale man who was shakily propping himself up in front of her.

"I s'pose!" he manage to slur, before he flopped onto the floor again. Hermione sighed and stood careful not to slip, as she did she wrapped the towel around herself only managing to cover her top and bottom slightly. Noticing this she grabbed George's house coat which was hanging on the back of the door, the blue cotton seemed to be charmed to warm the wearer and Hermione was again caught in a split decision, her modesty or the cold shivering boy on the floor. She sighed for about the hundredth time that day and took the house coat off again and wrapped it round George, and then she slipped into the main room and snatched up her wand which was lying on the side table. She pointed the wand back to the toilet and without moving she levitated George through the door and onto his bed.

Grabbing one of George's large hooded jumpers Hermione felt Georges forehead then pulled on the jumper letting the towel fall around her feet. He has hot but not so much that he would be considered feverish.

She shook him lightly, and uttered his name and as if by magic his eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione, I needed, oh fuck I still need…" and with that George was running through the room to get to the bathroom desperate to relieve his overly full bladder.

Hermione looked after the man in wonder, one minuet he was unconscious the next he was sprinting to the toilet. He kicked the door shut behind him, the latch did not click however and what followed had Hermione in stitches for hours afterwards:

"…oh that's bloody good" he had stopped peeing, Hermione chuckled.

The stream started again"… Thank Merlin, all his pixies, trolls and Owls!" he paused again, Hermione was snorting now.

"… peeing is gooood! Thank you lord!" and he stopped for the last time. Hermione was clutching her sides and curled up on the bed like a small child. The Large red sweater she was wearing was riding up her thighs. As her body contracted and relaxed, contorted by silent yet deadly giggles.

George swaggered into the room, looking like he had just seduced a veela and came out on top. He had a broad grin on his face and his long strong legs trembled slightly from the stress and sudden release. He looked questioningly at Hermione:

"What you laughing at?" he asked wearily.

"You have the bladder of a horse George, how the hell did you do that!" she said not looking at him, the hood wrapped round her head to shield Georges view from her blood shot eyes and the large hysterical tears which rolled down her red face, which would rival Ron's ears.

"I'm sorry but contrary to popular belief I am a gentleman and do not discuss the workings of my bladder with young ladies!" He said in a mock Percy voice which seemed to ring round the room.

"So did you faint because you needed to wee or because you're unwell?" Hermione asked looking concerned at George.

"I don't know, I thought it was seeing you in the buff!" he accidentally said out loud, realising his mistake he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"George, are you alright?" Hermione asked concernedly before she added in; "you pervert!" just for good measure.

"I feel slightly, and when I say slightly I mean just a tad, nothing like your honkers they're huge!" his hand went to his mouth again and he tried to communicate to Hermione with his eyes, looking at her pleadingly trying to tell her he wasn't himself.

"George Weasley I advise you to keep your mouth shut for the next 48 hours. Your mum thankfully got me a flyer from the hospital to explain the virus a little further. We have contracted a magical virus, it's not a normal one as you know and some of the symptoms are of a magical how shall I put it quality. You have reached the 'veritas syndrome' of the virus. For approximately the next 48 hours you will not be able to control what comes out your mouth so I advise you to keep it shut!" she said pompously as if her knowledge were something far superior. Before she could stop herself however she blurted out: "You can see me naked again if you want!" George snorted loudly through his hand which was still covering his mouth and tried to stifle it into a cough but failed and so just turned to face the wall in order to compose himself.

"I think you've reached the same part as me in the virus Hermione!" he laughed trying not to look her straight in the eye, due to the fact he was actually embarrassed. As he was finishing his sentence and taking a deep steadying breath he choked out: "When can I see you naked?"

Hermione did not look at George she was curled on the bed again, half laughing and half cringing she didn't realise she was saying it until she heard a voice like her own shouting and half squealing: "Now if you like!"

She shot up off the bed and grabbed a pillow shoving her face into it mainly to stop her from talking but also to cover the fact that she couldn't stop grinning. She felt like a giddy school girl.

Before George could stop himself he was walking toward Hermione. He felt like he was under the 'Imperio' curse, his body not being controlled by him. This was because his body and mouth were being controlled by his truly honest sub-conscious and heart and for once not his brain. This was not as hard for George to accept as it was for Hermione, who prided herself on her level headedness and self control; she was fighting an internal battle and was losing to her heart which was making her arms drop the pillow back onto the bed so that she could face George.

George was quite enjoying this now, he was letting go and surrendering to his heart and the deeper workings of his brain, all former self consciousness and self restraint gone, he felt primal and free, and he felt honest.

Hermione on the other hand was finding it more and more difficult to grasp onto her self restraint. She felt locked up emotions which she had shoved down in the deep pit of her soul struggle free.

George stopped in front of her, she was facing him but she would not look at him, her eyes fighting the last struggle of the Veritas syndrome. He placed one long finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. Her eyes flitted about slightly before they settled on the tall shapely man who was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings all those years ago!" he stated smiling glad that his subconscious was a smooth talker.

"I'm sorry I locked you out of the toilet and made you need to pee for hours!" she blurted still finding it hard to relax. The still rational part of her brain was unable to contemplate the amount of emotions, lacking in facts which were threatening to spill from her pouted little mouth.

"I find you very attractive Hermione and I'm not just talking about your good looks or your amazing body, I am very attracted to your brain as well but not in a 'I'm going to eat it way'. I don't know if I love you because I'm not sure what love is but I really hope that what I'm feeling Is love, which kind of means I am in love, ok I've just worked it out I'm in love with you." His brain had just untied a large knot openly and George was taken aback, all those times he had tried to work out whether it was love or lust. And now in front of Hermione, out loud he had solved the mystery of his heart and he felt amazing.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide with shock the words which she then spoke, seemed to be vomiting from her mouth, spilling out unceremoniously without procession or punctuation: "George Weasley I think I equally love you but I'm not sure, well I am sure now but I wasn't before anyway I'm sorry for being childish I just thought you were kidding knowing you and I haven't fancied you as long as you've fancied me but anyway I have done for a long time and I'm actually quite glad that you gave me this virus because now I'm locked in a room with you." Hermione sighed deeply, she sounded like a nut case. She shook her head gently as she began to blush a deep crimson.

George looked at her and smiled, he felt very manly all of a sudden now that the timid girl stood in front of him. He put one of his strong arms round Hermione's waist and pulled her into him with a slight tug, as her body came to collide with his she placed her hands on his strong chest. Not knowing exactly what she was doing she ran her hands up his chest until she reached his neck where she stopped and slid them behind, locking her fingers together at the nape.

George placed a hand on either one of Hermione's hips, which were still covered by George's large red jumper. She sucked in her breath as she slowly pulled herself up on her tip toes, and George bent slightly, as their faces met, they stared into each others eyes almost to reassure each other. Mutually they came together, and there lips met, softly they kissed still testing the waters, but the water testing ended fairly soon as George lunged and Hermione jumped, as if in one acrobatic movement; Hermione was in Georges arms her legs wrapped around Georges waist, George was slightly bent forward cradling Hermione in his strong arms. As George straightened, he slid his hands further down Hermione's back towards her derrière where he suddenly realised that Hermione was in a lack of underwear. He pulled away slightly to look at Hermione's face; "Why aren't you wearing pants?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I was too busy trying to save you, I just pulled on this jumper!" she stated honestly shrugging her shoulders. George pulled her back slightly to get a better look at her, the large old jumper was hanging off of one of her shoulders and wet hair fell around her face.

"You look amazing!" George said quietly, slightly in awe of the woman who was now in his arms.

"Thank you!" was all she managed to blurt out before she lunged forward to kiss him again, George was taken aback slightly by Hermione's sudden forwardness. She moved one of his hands to where her bed was to indicate him to move towards it, she didn't make it easy for him as she wouldn't stop kissing him though most of her weight was on her own hips and thighs as she held herself up with her legs. George noticed this when Hermione moved his other arm from round her waist to over her shoulder. He was shocked at her strength, though he enjoyed the tight pressure around his waist.

When he felt his knee gently knock against the metal bed frame, he lowered Hermione on to it and climbed on top of her. He stopped to ask Hermione the usual 'are you sure.' He found he didn't really need to ask as Hermione was now squirming below him, struggling to take off her jumper and pull Georges t-shirt off at the same time. George felt really aroused by the site as well as being amused, however he knew it was wrong to let her struggle. So he gently placed one of his hands under the hem of her jumper and pulled upwards indicating for Hermione to arch her back. She obliged and George rolled the large red jumper up her stomach, kissing his way up each piece of uncovered flesh. When her breasts were uncovered he kissed the valley between gently and pulled the jumper over her head, the jumper had pulled her wet mop of hair up spreading it fan like over the bed.

To his great surprise Hermione had flipped him over and was now rolling his t-shirt over his chest kissing his broad abdomen, her wet hair leaving small drips over his torso, sending shivers through his body and causing him to jerk slightly.

They were brought out of their passionate moment by loud footsteps which seemed to be just outside the door. George jumped out of Hermione's bed and actually landed on his own, Hermione struggled to wrap the duvet around her naked body.

Both George and Hermione were panting loudly trying to get their breaths back, when Bill opened the door, the bubble head charm enlarging his features making him look like a ginger fish.

"Hiya guys, I just popped home for a while, I heard a scuffle and I thought I'd come see what was going on!" he smiled at the two of them.

"Hermione and I were about to make love, so if you don't mind fucking off!" George cringed as the veritas syndrome took its toll again.

TBC

**2005A/N: I really do apologise for the lack of updates in the past couple of wee whiles. I am so great full to all of you who have encouraged me to continue, it wasn't that I didn't want to or couldn't be bothered. I genuinely have been too busy I got two jobs at the moment and I start uni in September but I am going to finish this story I promise. It took ages to write this chapter mainly because I couldn't think what to write, its funny I think!**

2012A/N: Clearly in 2005 I was just as disorganised and bad at spelling… two jobs eh? Lucky 19 year old me! Anyway, I do hope your enjoying this as much as I am it's so fun to read over and change up a bit!


	8. who will woo

**Chapter 8: who will woo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter.**

**Recap: "Hiya guys, I just popped home for a while, I heard a scuffle and I thought I'd come see what was going on!" he smiled at the two of them.**

"Hermione and I were about to make love, so if you don't mind fucking off!" George cringed as the veritas syndrome took its toll.

Hermione looked over to where George was now cringing in pain, as if the words had just burned to roof of his mouth, she couldn't think what to do she couldn't lie so she laughed, a loud raucous and honest laugh. George looked at her in shock then laughed as well, it was infectious he couldn't help it, and he also knew that the laughing was helping to defuse the situation.

"Good thing your not Ron or I would've believed that one!" Bill shouted over his own laughter which had started soon after Georges.

"You interrupted us at a very crucial moment Bill! We were getting down and getting dirty" Hermione screeched in between laughs. She couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Yea Bill I've been in love with her since I met her you big twat!" George screamed while still laughing.

"George that's so sweet! Yet incredibly pervy, I was 11 when I came to Hogwarts you were already 13 nearly 14 by then Ewe. I bet you had already hit puberty by then. That is so nasty George Weasley; I know you said you were a bit smitten before. That sounded cute and child like, But the age difference was so big then. Yuck that's like me fancying Dennis Creavy." Hermione's voice was no longer filled with laughter; she was talking quickly and with an animated sort of heir, she used her hands a lot more as if performing a speech.

"Nice one Hermione, imagine you two together, ha Hermione and George. Wait till I tell the others about this one. You two must be really bored up here if you're going to start mental jokes like that!" Bills voice was echoed eerily by the bubble around his head, and his voice was breathless and choked from roaring laugh, that was booming from the large bubble. He stopped laughing suddenly and noticed how Hermione and George hadn't heard him; they were staring at each other intently as if reading each others minds. He waved a hand furiously to try and get there attention. There was no reply, so he stepped quietly out of the room locking the door behind him.

As a confused bill walked along the hall back towards his bedroom and his other brothers, he thought sadly of how he had lost 100 galleons bet to his brother Fred, each of the Weasley boys had a bet on which brother Hermione would finally fall in love with. They had all known it would have to be a Weasley who she married, but which one…..

**LITTLE HOUSE ON THE PRARY STYLE FLASHBACK:**

"Six red headed brothers, sitting around a campfire, eating chilli con carne. What could be a more wholesome site to witness? Perhaps not the crude noises which were emitting from their rear ends" a voice seemed to echo round clearing they were sitting in, though all the brothers ignored it and looked warily at the culprit.

"Fred if you've put farting powder in this con carne I will kick your cunt in!" Charlie shouted over the fire at his younger brother.

"I swear man it had fuck all to do with me, its mum's recipe she puts hundreds of chilli powder, which she makes herself into it." Fred yelped while letting rip a stinker.

"I'm going to be shitting through the eye of a needle for the next three days!" Bill groaned as he drank a cool draft of ale which he held in a can by his side.

"It was an amazing phenomenon to see how something so simple as a fire could bring all of the six men together, they sat close, as one, eating and drinking merrily absorbing the warmth from the flickering flames which seemed to dance joyfully before them. For neither man nor muggle could survive without fire, yet millions of men and muggle's would have been alive today had it not been for the discovery by man of fire!"

"George shut the fuck up, why do you keep doing those stupid voiceover's all the time, they are doing my head in you twat!" Percy yelled interrupting George's commentary.

"It's a new product we're developing; it's called 'crazy commentator candy'. It makes the person who takes it comment on everything they see for an hour. Lee gave use the idea, he used to practice his commentating in the common room, just talking about everything he was seeing, it was really funny so we made a product!" Fred spoke simply and with great reason as if what he was proposing was simply ingenious.

"You guys seen 'mione recently?" Bill asked innocently enough.

"Yea we're going out with her and Harry for her birthday tomorrow!" "Ron said while spitting some of the Chilli con carne he was eating into the fire." George narrated slapping his hands together.

"Good old Hermione, when you going to ask her out Ron!" Percy asked slapping his thigh.

"Never! She's my mate Percy and I haven't fancied her since 4th year and that was decades ago!" He said shovelling more of the dreaded con carne into his large mouth.

"Ron that was only 3 years ago mate, not that long if you think about it!" Fred said looking at his brother as if he were one of the simplest people he had ever come across. George kicked Fred silently and giving him warning glances. Fred sniggered.

"So" Fred continued, looking at all of his brothers in turn; "if its not ickle Ronnikins here, who is going to win the heart of our Hermione. I say a little bet is in order oh my brethren. Each man must bet on one of his siblings, he can not bet on himself. The winner will receive the pot or split it with whoever else picked a winner; 100 galleons each please." When none of them reached into there pockets he continued; "to be paid when the contest has been won. So I've got my little black book; WEASLEYS place your bets!" Fred finished in a showman like way waving his arms in the air.

Bill looked around the circle sizing each of his brothers up;

"I'm going to go with Percival here, he'll probably bore her to bed but hey at least they can read together!" Bill shouted pointing a fist at Percy. Fred scribbled it down on his note book and looked to Charlie who was sitting next to Bill.

"Well, I'm going to have to stick with our ickle Ronnie here, he knows her too well and I've seen them snogging before!" Ron went beet red and seemed to camouflage the chilli which was stuck to his face.

"Wise bet my man!" Fred uttered as he scribbled the bet down on the pad of paper: "Ron" he did not raise his head as he called Ron's name.

"Emm I'm going to go for Percy as well, as much as it sickens me they are both book worms." Ron said trying to wipe the chilli off the end of his nose.

"And Percy; your bet my man!"

"Well I think she'll fall for….Ron!" Percy finally said pointing a bony and rigid finger at his youngest brother.

"Well there's a surprise" Fred uttered his voice just oozing sarcasm.

"and you George, which one of us strapping young men is Hermione going to fall for, now remember you cant pick yourself!" George glared at his twin. The other brothers just thought this was some more of Fred and George's witty banter, they couldn't be more wrong as George was now fuming.

"I don't… em well Bill!" George muttered looking at the ground; he knew that if he kicked up a fuss they'd all know.

"And now for my turn I pick you my dear twin! I pick George to win the heart of the fair maiden of Hogwarts Hermione, well I couldn't bet on myself so who closer."

George looked flabbergasted, the rest all laughed gruffly with small yelps of "as if!" or "that'll be the day!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Bill slowed down, dawning realisation splitting over his face. "Fred knows!" he said out loud then remembered that he would have to keep his voice down or everyone would know George's biggest secret.

There was an awkward atmosphere filling the room, they had been so close yet now it felt like a huge canyon had been dug between them.

They had spilled the beans and now they had egg on their faces.

"Do you think he believed it was only a joke?" Hermione asked from under the blankets, her voice mumbled and filled with humiliation.

"I hope so!" George muttered as he too got further under the covers, his whole body cringing with the shame of it all.

Hermione let a hand out of the covers and reached for the lamp to turn it off. Her hand met another hand searching for the switch neither looking over the top of the blanket George switched out the lamp and grabbed Hermione's hand before it got away, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Hermione did not shy away instead they held hands through the night neither of them seeming to want to let go.

**TBC**

**2006A/N I am so happy at the overwhelming response I have received over the past few days, thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a bit weird to write as it focuses not so much on Hermione and George but on the past instead. I hope you like it I think it's funny.**

**2012A/N I really like this chapter… that is all!**


	9. I Can't take my eyes off of You

**Chapter 9: I Can't take my eyes off of You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Harry Potter I do own the disease Hippogriff Fever and If any of you wee shites steal it I'll… smile.**

When they woke up the next morning, both had a terrible cramp in their arm from the awkward way they had slept all night. Their positions were not the only awkward thing in the room, the awkward tension which seemed to float amongst the flowery curtains and sanitised bed spreads made the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand on end.

George pulled his aching arm back into the bed silently and rolled over resting it on his side. It felt heavy and odd from dangling over the edge all night, the blood had run into it making it numb and horrible. He gave it a little squeeze and sighed as he tried to contemplate what was going on. Last night not only had he told Hermione he loved her, he had also told her that he had done since her first year of school. He felt sick!

Bill was also awake and was sitting at the end of Fred's bed waiting for him to wake up. He didn't think it wise to wake the twin, as Fred tended to get violent if he didn't wake up of his own accord; Bill remembered when Ginny had tried to wake him up on Christmas morning when she was only three. He had awoken in such a rage that he had picked Ginny up and thrown her into the cupboard in order to stop the noise. It wasn't until Fred had fully woken up (which takes about 5 minuets) that he realised what he had done.

Fred stirred and Bill prepared to affront him with questions, but first thing was first; Coffee! He handed the bleary eyed man a large steaming cup of black sugary coffee, which Fred gulped at greedily trying to get his morning hit of caffeine.

"Wha d'you wan?" he said grumpily still waiting for the rush to come.

"I want to know all about George and Hermione!" Bill said in a matter of fact approach. Fred waved his arm frantically shocked that Bill knew and also to indicate that his voice should be lowered.

"I see you don't really need the caffeine to perk you up young man! You just need your brother to find out the twins best kept secret!" Bill said slyly poking Fred in the ribs.

"There is no Hermione and George, its just this big deep set madly in love crush thingy, it's no biggy!" Fred stated using his arms to articulate his sentence, when he finished he flopped backwards onto his pillow like a man exhausted. As he did this he managed to slam the empty cup onto his bedside table. Well Fred was always one for dramatic effect!

"When I caught them at it last night it didn't seem like nothing!" Bill whispered his head very close to Fred's. As he finished declaring his discovery Fred bolted upright and head butted Bill successfully on the nose while almost concussing himself. Blood splattered over a half concussed Fred while a note came pelting out of the fire Frisbee style catching bill on the fore head. He looked at it through teary eyes:

"It's for you!" he uttered in a very nasal and strained voice.

Fred's hand took it limply; much like a Person who's drank far too much Volde vodka (Fred and George's alcho-pops "to bring out your wicked side"):

"It's from George!" he mumbled enthusiastically.

"Well read it then!" bill squealed like a little girl.

Fred read it quietly squinting every so often.

Dear Fred:

Many timEs i Ask NoDdy, HElp RoMe In OpeN firE! NopE he sAys RoLling Yesterday. HeArD. In Top, OFFering.

Love George.

He looked up at bill still confused; Bill grabbed the letter off of him and looked at it equally confused.

"It must be a code!" Bill muttered much like a bad sleuth.

"Of course it's a code you ginger prick!"

"Hey you're ginger too mate!" Bill protested.

"Yea but I'm not a prick." Fred said laughing throatily at his own joke.

"Well if you're so clever what does the letter say?" Bill asked smugly.

"It says that George and Hermione nearly had it off!" Fred said as if this was no biggy.

"I knew that already!" Bill mumbled like a serial gossip who had just been badly disappointed by a piece of much awaited info.

Fred was suddenly reminded of Lavender Brown, and it disturbed him slightly to see his very manly brother acting like such a woman. Then it dawned on him suddenly.

"The new woman in your life is Lavender brown isn't it?" Bill jumped of the bed and covered his mouth as he gasped while pointing accusingly at Fred. Just like Lavender used to do. Fred chuckled inwardly.

"Stop changing the subject, what are we going to do about George and Hermione?" Bill asked still trying to stem the blood form his nose.

"Bugger all if it works it works and if it doesn't well at least they had some time in a room alone to do what they wanted to do!" Fred irritated by Bill's bloody nose suddenly pointed his wand at him and uttered a healing spell followed by a banishing spell sending Bill flying out of the room. Satisfied by his spell work he slumped back onto his pillow and smiled inwardly. So George and Hermione nearly did it. He congratulated his twin and fell asleep again. However his sleep was plagued by images of Bill turning into Lavender.

George couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore he had a bladder the size of a horses and if he didn't piss soon he'd burst. Silently he rolled out of his bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor he tip toed to the toilet. However quiet George was attempting to be Hermione could hear him, and her stomach was doing back flips. How on gods name was she going to address the fact she nearly shagged him last night. With this bloody virus surging through her, all she really felt like saying was "shall we continue where we left off then!" but she knew that was wholly inappropriate. The bloody veritas syndrome' meant that she could not lie to him and with that in her mind she continued to pretend to sleep and bit her pillow to stop herself from shouting "I'm not really sleeping."

She was taken away from her thoughts by music. She hadn't heard music since being locked in this bloody room. She sat up and followed the music like a dog following a scent. She walked towards the sound mesmerised by the notes and chords and the man singing, his voice was gravel but in perfect tune.

"And so it is, just like you said it would be,"

Hermione recognised this song, it was a muggle song.

"I can't take my eyes off of you… I can't take my eyes off of you."

It was a lovely song she felt her hand move to the door and turn the knob slowly.

"We'll both forget the breeze, most of the time."

She silently opened the door and stepped in. She was wearing George's big red jumper again. George hadn't noticed her; he was sitting on the edge of the large clawed bath, his feet in the tub staring out of the window as he strummed the guitar.

He was so in involved in his song that he didn't notice Hermione walking slowly behind him. She raised her small white hand to his shoulder and tentatively placed it on his broad back.

"Fuck!" ….

**TBC**

2006A/N: I am sooooooo Sorry, I have been SO busy and well my eye balls fell out. I can't think of any more excuses sorry so yea my eye balls fell out but they are back in Now. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm going to Amsterdam in 7 hours and I felt I should update now before I go away. I hope this chapter isn't too shite

2012A/N: Busy? I have no memory of ever being busy… I do however being a little high 19 year old who had an unforgettable holiday in Amsterdam… SWEET!


	10. Blood brothers and sister

**Chapter 10: Blood brothers and sister**

Disclaimer: I aint Rowling.

George writhed on the bottom of the bath like a small shocked baby who was experiencing bathing for the first time. Hermione laughed at the site. There wasn't even any water in the bath tub and he was acting like a wounded dog.

"What on Merlin's name is wrong George?" Hermione asked still giggling.

"I hit my Tail on the plug!" he moaned weakly.

Hermione could not contain it, she roared heartily with laughter. She had never in her life heard it be called that. And the last place she had ever expected something so child like would be from the man of the world George.

George suddenly realised what he said and turned sharply to look at Hermione from his Yoga like position in the bath Tub.

"If you think what I think your thinking, then you're sick." He said looking down his nose at Hermione's obvious amusement on his behalf.

She laughed raucously at his wounded expression: "If you didn't mean that then what exactly did you mean."

"The base of my spine where if humans had tails they would grow from, I believe it is called a Cox sic. Though I am unaware of how to spell it so don't ask me Hermione. Now if I had hit my genitalia you would know because I wouldn't have declared that I hit my tail but would instead declare "Fuck I've cracked My Nans!""

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. His sense of humour was one of the things she loved most about him. She was shocked slightly by her brains coherent use of the word love being in reference to George but quickly swallowed any looming fears she had.

She extended a nimble arm to pull George out of the bath; it shook slightly as her body vibrated trying to stifle the laughter she was still holding in. George looked at her screwed up face, his ego tarnished slightly, as he grabbed her wrist for stability a wicked smile spread across his face. And instead of hauling himself out of the tub, he pulled Hermione in, she landed on top of him, he was now laying back his head under the tap with Hermione lying directly on top of him. He was in heaven.

"Now I do believe this is a far better way to land in a bath!" George declared smugly.

Hermione did not speak but instead outstretched her nimble fingers towards Georges face where they pushed some flaming hairs back out of his eyes, before sneaking up slightly and pouncing on the cold tap turning it on full blast. The gushing water bounced off of George's slightly crooked nose and he gawped slightly like a fish. Hermione leapt up so that only her feet were wet but as she made to complete her escape George managed to grab her knee and buckle it so that she was back on top of him and equally submerged in the cool water.

Before either could speak both lunged for each others mouths, kissing passionately and with such gusto; that the water splashed out of the sides of the tub and lapped onto the toilet floor.

Hermione being a woman and therefore capable of multi tasking turned the tap off while biting on Georges lip, and making him moan slightly. The bath was almost full to the brim and both were submerged in cold water, though the passion in their kisses and touches was enough to boil the whole tub in a mater of minuets.

George moved his hands through the water and up Hermione's sides, pulling the sopping red jumper over her wet chestnut hair which dangled down like long tendrils from her face. Hermione reached down her hands and caught the hem of the T-shirt he was wearing. Pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the already soaking floor.

The heat of the moment seemed to be engrossing the two so much that they did not hear the footsteps coming up the creaky stairs of the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley had been cooking a sumptuous Sunday roast and was quite contented in hr own little world, until she noticed water dripping on the ceiling into her Yorkshire puddings.

"Arthur, there's a leak!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Well if you've got an extra leek dear it's not the end of the world, I swear this menopause is not making you any nicer!" He said not raising his head from his newspaper.

"I'm not going through the menopause you Burk!" She screamed as she threw a large marrow at his head.

"Well stop behaving like you are then!" he squeaked before slipping under the table to avoid the tirade of vegetables flying at his head.

"Ron Go up stairs and see where that leak is coming from." Molly Yelled as she threw half a pumpkin at the spot where her husbands head was last seen.

"The vegetable?" Ron asked as he trudged mud through the kitchen.

Molly snapped, she was ready to pelt her son with the contents of her vegetable basket. All she managed to say was: "Out."

Ron chuckled slightly as he trudged up the old wooden stairs. As he neared the sick ward and toilet, strange noises met his ears like a large fish flailing in a tank.

He pointed his wand to his head and uttered the Bubble head charm, before unlocking the door and stepping into the bedroom. George and Hermione were no where in sight and the noise like a large fish was growing louder. Ron looked towards the toilet door. A small trickle of water was seeping from under it spreading lightly across the wooden floor. He stretched his thick arm out toward the handle and turned it sharply sending the door flying open.

Ron gasped loudly then yelped slightly as he backed into the half open door and banged his elbow. Hermione leapt up topless and screeched ducking back into the bath, pushing both her and George under the water. George who was not prepared for being submerged again choked and sat up pushing a struggling Hermione up with him. So both were now sitting shivering in the bath tub. Hermione's face was as red as Georges large sweat shirt. All Ron could really do was gape wordlessly.

Until suddenly his voice came back.

"You and Hermione!" he said in an accusatory tone pointing at George.

"Yea, me and Hermione!" George said defensively, He had known that Ron would take this harder than any of the others.

"But it's you and it's… Well Hermione, you have nothing in common!" Ron said trying to wrack his brain for reasons why George and Hermione shouldn't be together.

"We have lots in common Ron!" George declared in an icy tone.

"But well she's Hermione and your well you're… Not me!" Ron said rubbing his temples trying to work things out.

"And what's that supposed to signify?" Yelled Hermione jumping up, now only standing in her big colourful briefs she had bought from the whole sale shop in the village. Her wet arms were trying to cover her breasts; though this was proving hard to do as her arms were so slippery.

"Well everyone just said that you and I would get together Hermione!" Ron said his voice slightly weak.

"Everyone also thought that Adolph Hitler was a great guy, doesn't mean they were right." Hermione shouted, as tension seemed to spread through her body. She would have to watch what she said the veritas syndrome was still present in her body and although she was telling the truth right now she was cleverly avoiding discussing the matter at hand. George sat silently.

"If you're going to bring that German midget into the conversation can you at least try to remember that last time you tried to explain who he was to me, I was so confused that I fell off my chair. Try and use metaphors I understand!" Ron said, his wandering brain now trying to fathom who the hell Hitler was.

"Oh for god's sake Ron it isn't that hard to understand. Hitler was a power hungry German Dictator of sorts, who tried to ethnically cleanse the whole of Germany and central Europe. He was like Voldemort only a Muggle." Hermione said trying to explain the Second World War to Ron for the millionth time.

"Oh all I remember is that he was small with a Tash and liked to shout a lot, if you're going to give me a history lesson I'll leave!"

"Well go then you Daft arse it wasn't like we invited us in to gawp at us!" George spoke up for the first time. He felt like pelting his baby brother with angry biting hedge hogs.

"But you still haven't addressed the fact that I walked in on you two…you know… Bonking!" Ron said, the look on his face depicted disgust and confusion.

"Oh for Merlin's Sake Ronald, please don't talk about things you don't understand." George shouted frustrated by his brother's appearance.

"Oi you I understand more than you know, Hermione why him?" Ron looked defeated and hurt. Hermione understood that Ron felt a jealous pang towards his twin brothers. They were academic failures but in real life they had succeeded immensely, Ron on the other hand had not failed at either but had not exceeded. He was just plain old Ron, everyone seemed to over shadow him, and even Ginny seemed to creep on his shade, covering him slightly as well; Now that she and Harry were going out.

"If you want to know why not you then I can tell you that. Ron you are like my brother…" She was interrupted abruptly by Ron.

"Well If I'm your brother then he is your brother too!" Ron said pointing his finger towards a furious looking George.

"yes but he is not My blood brother you are." Hermione said giving Ron a significant look.

It had been Ron, Hermione and Harry's last year of school, and the threat of Voldemort was higher than ever. Everyone knew the final battle was just round the corner.

Three worn looking teenagers sat chatting quietly round the fire place in the Common room, all seeming to be deep in concentration while talking in low voices.

"If my blood runs through you then maybe there is a chance it will protect you." Harry said flashing a knife at the palm of his hand.

"but Harry it is so unsanitary, this is how diseases spread!" Hermione said in a strained voice.

"look I can assure you I have none of those diseases!" Harry said looking into her eyes.

"Me neither!" Ron piped up.

"Oh Ok then but if it hurts, I'm going to punch you!" Hermione joked. She had that day punched a raven claw 5th year for feeling up her back side in the library. Both of the boys chuckled, they were both protective over Hermione but both knew that when it came to men she could handle herself.

"we have to make a circle, it means its an everlasting bond between the three of us. It also means that if one of us dies the others blood still flows through that of the two alive!" Harry said ceremoniously. He then pointed the tip of the dagger at his up turned palm and made a small incision. Then he quickly swapped hands and repeated the sharp process. The knife was passed amongst all three and when there were six open wounds they all joined hands, creating a circle on the hearth rug in front of the fire.

"There now we are blood brothers!" Harry declared happily.

"And sister!" Hermione added with a smug little smile.

"And sister." Harry added still clutching Hermione's hand.

Ron recollected that night with fondness. It was the night he had truly gained two siblings. He looked at Hermione's wet and shivering form and sighed. He knew Hermione would never be more than a sister to him. But if he was honest with himself he never really wanted her as more than a sister.

"You're my sister, I get it and I agree. Which means I want to protect you!" he turned and locked eye's with George; "You hurt her and I side with her. I don't care how related we are, she's never turned my teddy into a spider and she's a lot nicer than you!" George smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hermione I would come and hug you right now, but your boobs are out and your right nipple is showing." And with that he turned and walked out of the room.

"well that's Ron and Harry and Ginny in on it now!" Hermione sighed.

"No dear just Ron!" George replied looking relieved.

"And you think he's going to be able to keep this from Harry. They've shared everything from first kiss to first pubic hair. And your sister will know straight away if Harry is keeping anything from her. She can make a grown man cry with her tongue." Hermione sighed and stepped out of the bath. As she did this Ron's head popped back in the door.

"you better clean this place up. Your flooding the kitchen and mums gone menopausal and started hurling the veggies at dad again!"

**TBC**

**A/N I know there are large spaces between each chapter but I'm suffering a bit from writers block and it's really getting on my tits. Any suggestions you know where to send them. I am of course going to continue with this story but it just seems to take me ages to get a good story line for each chapter. When it actually comes to me it's fine, but before I'm like an angry swan just darting all over the place. Ok enough with the angry animal references. Again thank you all for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Also I was wondering if anyone would like to edit for me. I am crap at it, I get bored after a while and give up!**

**A/N 2012 god you are really bad at editing… and still are to be honest!**


	11. AWOL mum

**Chapter 11: AWOL mum**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter!**

Two months had passed since young loves dream had contracted the virus which drew them together. Having survived rashes, fevers, delusions and a surreal reality check, both were now weak and dosed up with what seemed like flu symptoms.

Hermione was laid spread eagled on her bed, covers kicked off and her jogging pants rolled up like shorts. Neither of their laundry had arrived back from Mrs Weasley, and both were running low on clothes and being the height of summer… well neither was smelling their best.

"It's been three days and we haven't had anything back from her, and the meals we're getting look like Ron's been making them!" George whined while fanning himself with a sheet of paper.

"Well The Ron thing would explain a plate of cheese and some chocolate frogs!" Hermione choked out while she sniffed trying for the millionth time to just unblock one of her nostrils.

"I'm going to solve this once and for all!" George declared as he jumped out of his bed, and then stopped suddenly as a bout of light headedness hit him.

The time in the room had been pleasant, once the veritas syndrome had worn off; both of the young adults had retreated into their shells slightly. Though no where near as much as they had been before they had contracted what the media was now calling HF. Kisses were shared in abundance when Hermione's nose unblocked and when George could stop coughing for long enough. Though nothing as heated as the night in Hermione's bed and the afternoon in the bath. Both of their memories were slightly hazy regarding the veritas syndrome. Apparently that amount of "Truth" can knock the wind out of a low immune system. Both had woken up four days after the veritas syndrome had taken effect, with muddled memories of nudity, brothers and water.

George waddled gingerly over to the desk in the corner of the room and scrawled a note on it enquiring to the whereabouts of their laundry and why the food was so crumby. He picked up Hermione's wand and uttered the patented Detol Whiz charm, (which removes 99.9 of bacteria) before throwing it into the fire where instead of lying in the empty grate it floated up through the chimney and apparently through the house to the kitchen.

George rubbed his head slowly and looked over to Hermione who was now curled up, her toes even curled, looking much like her old overgrown cat Crookshanks. She was still beautiful to him, even with a scabby nose and puffy eyes.

He toddled slowly over to her bed and climbed in behind her, hooking his knees under hers and curling up round her back, if you were to look on them from above they would have looked like two long lost jigsaw pieces that a child had forgotten about, fitting together so perfectly.

Hermione purred in comfort, his cool limbs seemed like a welcome relief to her burning ones.

**Meanwhile Downstairs in the Kitchen:**

"What the fuck is a spatula and where is it?" Bill screamed as he darted around the room, sweating and cursing. The sleeves of his cotton shirt were rolled up and over it he wore Mrs Weasley's pink apron with white lace trim. As he slid on a discarded potato peel carelessly left on the floor by him, a small piece of paper came hurtling out of the chimney and flew straight at his nose. Instead of getting up and cleaning the mess he made he remained on the floor like a petulant child and read the note. He screwed up his nose in disgust, he had completely forgotten about the laundry and how dare George call his food crumby.

Bill huffed and stood picking up only half of the slippery peal ignoring the rest, and slowly made his way back to the carrot/beetroot cake he was currently trying to bake. Just the 4 muddy pairs of shoes marched into the kitchen, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Fred all looked cantankerous and fatigued.

"Have you managed to cook anything edible yet?" Ron asked as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Are you incapable of doing anything yourself Ronald!" Bill yelled as he spread the creamy icing on the purple cake.

"Bill you know that, Icing is supposed to be put on with a spatula, not a… Is that my comb?" Ginny screamed as she suddenly noticed why the icing was spread across the cake in thin straight lines.

"I cleaned it first! You know mum didn't leave this place in order, she kinda threw everything at dad on the drive way including kitchen utensils!" Bill screamed in a higher voice than he'd meant to.

Before any of them could speak again Bill had slumped into a chair and started to cry: "I don't know what to do you guys! It's not like I was taught any of this stuff. I'm trying the bloody best with the tools I've been given!"

"We know you are, if we all pitch in we'll be fine." Ginny said soothingly trying to calm her elder brother down.

"I was fine until young loves sick dream team sent me this note!" Ginny however did not reach out her hand for her note. Instead she stood open mouthed staring at her crest fallen brother.

"What do you mean by young loves sick dream? Is something going on between George and Hermione?" Ginny asked, her curious big eyes darting from Bill to Fred and then to Ron. She read all of their expressions like they were open books, the intuition her mother had passed down to her had not been wasted.

"Something is going on and you three know about it, so spit it out!" She said in a controlled voice, though she pointed at each of her three brothers so vigorously that they shrank back.

Fred and Bill explained in full detail, while Ron sat back and inhaled this information for the first time. Once they had finished their tale of sex and letters, Ginny turned her attention to the youngest of her brothers whose ears turned a surprising shade of burgundy.

"Spill your proverbial beans Ronald!" Ginny shouted as Ron seemed reluctant to tell his tale.

"I caught them at it in the bath tub!" he blurted feeling utterly uncomfortable discussing this subject with his baby sister.

"Well that's definitely a turn up for the books, what do you think Harry?" all of the Weasley turned to look at Harry each expecting him to be shocked or enraged or at least a little surprised. But no Harry sat perfectly composed with a smug little smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Ginny asked, with a little more animosity than she had intended.

"I'm just happy that she's found someone! And that she's finally found out how much your prat of a brother fancies her…"

"Loves her actually and how did you know about it?" Fred butted in shocked by Harry's apparent knowledge of George's feelings.

"Oh come on Fred I was in the quidditch team we all knew!" Harry said off handily.

"Wait a minute I was in the Quidditch team!" Ron added, looking confused.

"Yes but you're an overgrown insensitive ape!" Harry said softly smiling at his best friend, as if this were a compliment.

"I was in the team too, and if you try and call me an ape Harry, I will curse your arse all the way to hell and back!" Ginny seemed to have the allocated amount of animosity in her voice this time.

"I found out before you joined the team Ginny, and it was only because I heard Katy teasing him. After I knew it became quite obvious. Once you had joined the team, things would've been too hectic for you to realise!" Harry was kissing some serious Ginny arse. He was not about to have her fall out with him after all of the serious building he had done of their relationship.

"Very diplomatic Romeo." Fred spluttered while trying to conceal his laughter from his small yet ferocious sister.

"Forgetting about our brother and friends relationship for one minute, could we discuss the more pressing matter of mother?" Bill yelled already tired of the 'mummy' position he seemed to be holding in the household.

"Oh yea mums gone AWOL I almost forgot!" Fred said blankly.

Mrs Weasley had departed from the Burrow almost four days ago, and no one had seen her since. Mr Weasley had left his children and house to try and find her but no word had come back yet. The Weasley children knew that their mother was fine health wise as her hand on the trusty clock was just pointing to Missing and not at "in mortal peril" or "in Hospital". This was a relief to the brothers and sister. The problem was that no one had decided to inform Hermione and George, and also none of the Weasley's knew how the hell to run The Burrow. It seemed to work like some sort of machinery that only Mrs Weasley knew how to operate.

"I can tell you one thing, when dad finds her, his hand on the clock will definitely swing to "in mortal peril"" Fred stated with a slight grin.

"You don't think mum and dad are going to break up do you, like lavenders mum and dad?" Ginny was close to tears.

"Ok lavenders mum and dad broke up because Mrs Brown turned out to be a bit of a Mrs Robinson, and played hide the sausage with Blaise Zabini!" Ron eloquently spat out.

"Besides it's your mum's hormones which are messed up, not her love life!" Harry added patting Ginny on the back.

TBC

**A/N: Ok this chapter is not really about Hermione And George. This is me just tying up some loose ends and showing you all the other people in the house and what's going on with them. Hope you enjoy it folks.**

A/N 2012: I was a dullard.


	12. It's getting Hot in here!

**Chapter 12: It's getting Hot in here!**

**last time-"Besides it's your mum's hormones which are messed up, not her love life!" Harry added patting Ginny on the back.**

A cold a tired woman sat on Ayr beach shivering, it may be the height of summer in most of Britain but on the west coast of Scotland it was a different story. The over cast sky and hurling wind mirrored Mrs Weasley's emotions. She felt confused like something terrible was surging through her veins; it was like a hatred for her family and life. Something she had never experienced. She thought of her daily monotonous routine, her constant worry for her children, the pressure of the war, the death of Hermione's parents, and wished with all her might that it had been her killed that night and not the grangers, at least then she would be release from the constant strain of daily life.

She had such an exciting young life; her boyfriend was rich and sexy with huge prospects ahead of him. Some called him dark and slightly sinister but she couldn't see it, he was blonde and exciting. He took her to Paris for her 19th birthday where they made passionate love in a swanky Muggle hotel over looking the "Arc de triumph". But two weeks after that beautiful night her friends and families worries were confirmed to her, when he pulled off his top to reveal a horrible tattoo on his fore arm, a black skull with a snake pouring from its sneering mouth, leered at her from her lovers arm.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed at her proud lover.

"It means I'm in with the right people!" he had shot back in a defensive tone; he had expected this from her.

"The right people, what the hell are you thinking of, your in with a bunch of nutter's Lou!" she yelled back tears filling her eyes.

"Lord Voldemort is not a nutter, He is the greatest wizard on this planet and he says that I have great potential." He shouted puffing his chest out.

"Lord what's his face, is a crack pot short of a spoon, and will end up dead or in prison if he carries on the way he's been recently. He and his friends kill people; they torture people just because they are muggle's! That does not make someone great." She wept into her robe.

"You could join too Molly, we could be so powerful! We could be his second in command. We'll get married and have babies and you'll never want for anything and our children will never want for anything. We'll grow old in the lap of luxury with more power and money than most people dream of." He said trying to stroke her long chestnut hair.

"Don't touch me Lou, I'm sorry that it had to end this way, but you need to know that I will never let my principles come second to a man, and as crazy as this may seem my principles kinda don't agree with killing innocent people just because I can… "

"So this is it then, we're finished? Well fine but let me tell you something; Molly Ginerva Strand, you will never and I mean never find a man like me who's willing to marry you. You're a poor witch with no real family. And when you're a fat old woman living in a shack with too many children, you will look back and think: "shit I should never have let him go!"" he spat as he pulled his top back over his floppy white blonde hair.

"Well let me tell you Lucious Fucking Malfoy, when I'm an old fat woman living in a shack and I see in the Daily Profit that you've been sent to Azkaban I'll think; "thank God I never married that fucking murdering Nazi Nutter!" because let's face it your no better than a Nazi now!"

Molly snapped out of her reverie by a small tap on her shoulder, she turned round sharply to see a man standing behind her, a man who for some reason she felt great happiness in seeing, a man who had hurt her and neglected her feelings… Molly Weasley looked happily into the eyes of her love, Arthur Weasley.

"How did you know I was here?" Molly asked, shocked at her own happiness.

"I just used my brain… for once, I know it seems improbable but I did and I knew you would be here!" he said apologetically.

"Arthur I can't come home, I just can't I can't face everyone, Not after all we've been through. I feel drained I need a little time to think it over. It's just that I thought after the war everything would be great, but look at me I'm still a dumpy woman who scrimps and saves all the time!" Molly wept into her husbands shaking arm.

"Molly you do not have to scrimp and save, I'm earning a lot more now. And as for dumpy, well you know I find you extremely well… sexy!" Mr Weasley looked bashful as he said this, and Molly appreciated the compliment.

"Arthur, I just wish we could spend some time together, we never seem to have any time alone and what with the sick patients doing god knows what up in that room and well… this evil hating surge that seems to be burning through my veins!" she suddenly stood, shocking Mr Weasley she pointed a stubby finger at him and shockingly she screamed:

"You knocked me up you ginger headed twat! Over and over again, did your sperm have to be the most potent in all the wizarding community… mm? Was it absolutely necessary that when we were young, you had the libido of a rampant Niffler at mating season? I never seemed to get a break between the children; once I had one potty trained I was wiping the arse of another. I have no time for me and I hate you and all your ginger brats!"

Mrs Weasley wobbly ran away from her shocked husband who sat silently with his head in his hands alone, until suddenly with a crack Arthur was no longer alone. A young blonde woman sat very close to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr Weasley, she doesn't mean any of it, she's having what we call in the hospital game witch'a'pause its somewhere between a mid witch crisis and a menopause. Her hormones and her magical power are unbalanced sending her into a state of gloom and doom!" The witch smiled happily as though she were giving him the best news in the world.

"Is there a cure?" Mr Weasley asked wearily.

"Oh yes there is a simple charm we can do, all we need is to hunt her down and keep her still for 10 minuets so that we can re balance her!" the witch said chirpily.

"You know I don't know where she would go from here, this is where we spent our honey moon and where Charlie was conceived!" Arthur stated.

"On the same night?" The Witch wondered aloud.

"No different occasions, we liked coming to Scotland, we wanted to retire here!" he sighed putting his head in his hands and weeping.

"Well as soon as we find her we'll have to immobilise her, probably give her a stun then we will place the charm on her and bob's your uncle, your going to have your wife back." And with that the medic witch was off.

Meanwhile in the sick ward.

Hermione was so short on clean clothes now that she had to create a top by singeing a sheet with her wand to make toga like dress. She sat at the window in her toga trying to tempt a non existent breeze.

George was lying down on his bed, wishing that he was in a freezer. The sun was beating down straight into the room, heating the room up like an oven. Their meals had become slightly better, though George was wondering when his mother learned how to cook Chinese or Indian cuisine. Hermione on the other hand had worked out that they were eating left over take away food. Hermione having stayed at the Dursley's when they had gone to Florida for two weeks had discovered Harry's secret obsession for Muggle take away food. She didn't say anything to George as even he would worry at Mrs Weasley's sudden disdain for home cooking.

They both started when two plates appeared in the fire place, on each plate lay a slice of hardened cold Pizza:

"Jesus mum could have done a bit better for our lunch!" George whined as he flopped the Pizza about noting the rubbery nature of his food.

"She's probably just a bit busy!" Hermione said, hoping George would not pursue the subject any further.

"Yea but left over take away Pizza, Jeez mum hates Pizza. She never makes it!" George said now tapping the pizza with his index finger.

"Well as I say she's just Busy!" Hermione uttered scared of the outcome.

"I dunno I think something's going on, the laundry not getting done, bad food, and she usually comes up every few days to check we're not dead!" George said standing up.

"George it is fine, just leave it!" Hermione half shouted standing up.

"Hermione what is wrong, Oh Merlin you don't think she's dead do you?" George panicked.

"no I don't think your mum's dead, if she was someone would have told us now sit down and eat your Pizza!" Hermione shouted pointing at George.

"Fine, if my mother is dead she's definitely possessing you!" George shouted back confused by Hermione's sudden outburst.

Hermione and George sat comfortably eating their rubber Pizza. When they had managed to Digest the bouncy treat George stood and picked up the empty plate, he walked over to Hermione and stretched out her hand to grasp the plate. As she passed the plate to him he pulled his hand back suddenly making her fall into him. He grabbed the plate from her hand and placed both on the bed then lifted her face up to his with the timing and speed and grace of Humphrey Bogart in Casablanca.

He placed his lips on hers and kissed her so deeply that momentarily her breath was taken away, he fumbled loosely for her hand and when he found it he pulled her slowly to her feet, still not breaking the kiss. As Hermione found her feet she had to steady herself against George's tensed torso.

At long last it was Hermione who broke the kiss to end all kisses:

"What was that in aid of?" she asked panting slightly.

"That toga dress has been driving me wild since you put it on!" he said rather honestly.

"Is that recurring VERITAS syndrome or are you just trying to be bold Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked purring slightly.

"I like Mr Weasley, makes me feel grown up!" George smiled as he reached down to kiss Hermione again. He stopped suddenly, as a small smile crept across his face.

"Do you know what the best thing about your toga is?" he said as he ran his fingers up the slits on either side of the bottom half of her crude Toga.

"What would that be…Mr Weasley?" she whispered seductively into his neck.

"They are…" he whispered as he gently tugged the bath robe belt she was using to hold her toga together at the sides.

"Very easy…" he pulled the belt off and let it drop slowly through his fingers to the floor.

"To remove!" he whipped the sheet over her head removing the toga completely leaving her standing her chest bare and only a small pair of lady boxers on.

George pulled off his own T-shirt so now their damp hot skin stuck together slightly, their skin acting like glue. They didn't kiss immediately, they just stood, their chests pressing against each other, breathing on each others skin.

George put both his arms round Hermione protectively and held her though not taking his eyes away from hers. He then leant his head forward and began to kiss her again, slowly at first then deeper and deeper; Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around George's neck, pulling herself up onto her tip toes and his head further down to hers.

George placed his hot hands on either side of Hermione's hips, then he let them slip slowly up her sides letting his pinkie run over her breasts, then quickly he ran them back down to her hips and lifted her quickly. Hermione's body reacted with the agility of a cat. Her legs quickly wrapping round his waist. As George stumbled forward to the wall Hermione's legs damp with sweat slipped up and down his waist.

He pushed her back hard against the wall, letting some of the weight off of his hips. He raised her slightly so that his face was now just above her breast and he kissed them gently. She moaned slightly and groaned a sigh of relief.

Hermione writhed happily then started pushing George back off of the wall, making him stumble backwards. He wobbled slightly then steadied and lowered Hermione to the ground a questioning look spread across his face.

"Can you smell that?" Hermione enquired sniffing the air.

"What?" George looked confuse.

"It's burning!" Hermione shrieked; "George theirs smoke coming from under the door!" Hermione screamed as she grabbed her wand from the bedside table.

They stood motionless until suddenly, BANG! The door came flying off the hinge.

TBC

**A/N I am so sorry about the delay in my updates, I have just started UNI and it has been pretty hectic! I hope you guys enjoy this. Another thing someone said that in one of my chapters I said Nan in regards to Genitals and said the proper word was Nads, I know the word Nads but I dunno if its just my friends but we say Nans! just so you know!**

A/N2012 gosh I remember writing this big times for wee alf!


	13. Old friends and new houses

**Chapter 13: Old friends and new houses**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter.**

Smoke billowed around the room, the black fog pressing in around two bodies lying motionless on the ground.

"For neither man nor muggle could survive without fire, yet millions of men and muggle's would have been alive today had it not been for the discovery by man of fire!" Georges own words circled round his head.

He opened his eyes and black smoke stung at them, making it near to impossible to see. He rolled onto his stomach and crawled through his room staying low to avoid the bulk of the smoke. He felt round terrified that Hermione had not survived the initial blast. A flickering orange light flashed across Georges eyes and across the wooden floor, heat emulating from the luminosity seemed to sear George's skin.

"Hermione, are you there?" he shouted but to no avail, no reply came.

He continued to feel round the floor until his finger tips made contact with something warm and soft making his heart leap. He struggled to grip her arm and pull her away from the fire and towards himself. Her body was dead weight and her eyes were shut in the peaceful manner of sleep. Slowly but surely he managed to get Hermione into the toilet were the smoke was thinner and the heat less.

Hermione was warm and comfortable, her head felt heavy and drunk and she wondered when her mother would come and wake her for school. She wondered dreamily if she would see George on the train, she wondered why she cared but she knew she did. She tried to open her eyes but found it hard and so rolled over onto her side as she did this she heard a gasp of:

"You're alive!" and with that a large body plonked itself on top of Hermione hugging her so tight she feared she may die.

As she opened her eyes it all came back to her, she was no longer at school and her mother and father were no longer with her. Grief suddenly poured over her but she shook it off, and spoke in a broken choked voice:

"The explosion, what's going on, is everyone ok? Where is my wand?" she ended on a shout of fright.

"It's in the room which is now filled with smoke and debris from the blast Hermione you can't go in there!" George shouted as Hermione scrambled towards the door.

"I don't care I want my wand, I can get us out of this if I have my wand!" Hermione screamed making her way to the door again.

"We'll just apparate Hermione!" George shouted over the large cracking noise which was coming from the room next door. As he said this a deafening scream came from downstairs.

George spun on the spot and attempted to apparate, but found he could not perform the simple action which he had done thousands of times before. He spun round again and again growing red in the face and dizzier and dizzier.

"George sit down, and stop spinning! You look like your going to explode, the heat and probably the fact that a lot of raw magic is now burning up round about us are preventing magic from working in the conventional form of the word!" Hermione said regaining her self control and know it all approach.

"Well what the hell do you expect us to do?" George asked panic rife in his voice.

Hermione climbed into the bath and opened the window above it, sticking her head out to look for a possible landing ground. She then jumped out of the tub and ran, hands over head into the blazing room. George could not stop her and stood shocked with his arms outstretched still trying to grab at Hermione's form.

"Hermione! Hermione are you ok?" George wailed into the fire unable to see his love amongst the dancing flames.

2 minuets passed and still nothing George braced himself to enter the inferno which had once been his sick room. As he put his hands over his head and prepared for his skin to be burned and his life perhaps to be taken, he was knocked by a large soft object back into the toilet where he landed unceremoniously in the centre on his rear end.

Hermione was standing propping the Mattress off of George's bed up with one hand and clutching her wand to her heaving chest with the other. She was wheezing raggedly, her face blackened with soot and smoke and her left arm looked slightly charred.

"What the hell are you playing at Hermione, your not wonder witch? You know you could have died?" George asked still shocked at the fact Hermione went into the fire in the first place.

"George do you know what has kept me going since my parents were murdered?" Hermione asked tears streaking through the soot making two perfect white lines down her cheeks. George shook his head dumb struck at Hermione's sorrow.

"Two things kept me going George Weasley, one is you and the other is the thought that my parents died fighting. So I am not going to have my family killed and my life saved just to be barbequed in this house without even trying to get out." She was shaking now and the tear streaks were no longer little lines but large canyons of white flesh separating the black smoke stains.

Hermione fell into George's arms and amongst the fire and debris a tender moment where Hermione had removed the façade of the confident young woman and exposed her vulnerability.

_**45 minuets earlier!**_

A frayed looking woman was wandering down the lane which led to the Burrow, Her hair flying about in the strong breeze. She marched uncertainly and seemed to stumble every few steps. The lopsided house came into view and she screamed like a banshee at the sight of the dishevelled hut she had called home for all these years:

"I hate this place!" she roared as she picked up a large rock and ran for the house throwing it menacingly at one of the lower windows.

Apart from the sick patients the rest of the Weasley family were in the sitting room listening to the radio at full blast and leaping around happily as the loud beats and Riffs of the Weird Sisters blasted into their youthful ears.

Mrs. Weasley marched into the house and entered the kitchen; she looked around in disgust at the mess her evil children had made. She lifted a dirty plate above her head and smashed it to the ground, then another and another she was now smashing all the dirty and clean crockery she could find in the kitchen in time to the blaring music. In her rage she knocked over a candle, it rolled still lit magically and the flame settled near a pool of liquid on the floor. In the time it had taken for the Candle to fall the flame had set light to the liquid which exploded silently causing Mrs. Weasley to be thrown back to the rear of the Kitchen. She ran madly out of the door whimpering and shaking when… Bang she was knocked for a second time only this time unconscious.

"I've got the aim of Albus Dumbledore!" Cried the medi Witch happily as she clapped her hands with delight at the target she had hit from so many feet away.

"Now don't be frightened Mr. Weasley your wife will be better in fewer than ten minuets trust me!" she said as she hovered Mrs. Weasley away from her home;

"it can get a little messy best we do this away form the house!" and with Mrs. Weasley a safe distance form the house the medi witch began to circle her, uttering a complicated charm which mesmerized the dumb struck Mr. Weasley.

Molly writhed and screamed as if she was possessed and Arthur wept silently as he watched his wife suffer. He was engrossed in the complicated magic but was distracted suddenly by billowing black smoke which was emitting from the kitchen door.

"The House is on fire!"

"If I stop now she may remain in a state of hate and rage forever!" The medi witch spat out in-between a complicated swish, flick, twirl and Bob motion.

Arthur Ran round the building and searched longingly for a sign of his children, he looked in the sitting room window and saw that it was filled with flames and smoke, none of his children or Harry could be seen in the dense smoke, then without warning a mind blowing scream came from inside the house. He raised his wand hastily and poked his throat. He uttered the words "Emergentatum!" and smoke hastily. "Arthur Weasley the Burrow, My house is on Fire I need the Magical fire disposal unit!" he screamed and as if by "Magic" five large burly men dressed all in Dragon hide arrived at Arthur's Side.

"Are your kids still in there?" Oliver Wood, the Ex Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team stood beside him dressed in Standard Fire Fighters Robes, he was pulling on his Dragon hide as he spoke. Oliver had been injured during a quidditch game and instead of waiting to heal he had found his calling in Magical fire fighting.

"Yes I think so I haven't been in all day, but I can't see them around. Two of them are suffering from HF." Arthur stammered trying to be helpful.

Oliver turned round to his crew; "We've got Two HF sufferers in there men so let's make sure we switch our smoke masks to Virus protection as well." And with that Oliver and his band of strong men marched up the house their wands spraying a blue cool looking liquid which seemed to cut through the fire but only momentarily.

"Our first responsibility men, is to save the people in this house then we can start some damage control!"

And with that the men were gone from Arthur's sight who started circling the building again looking for any sign of his children, Harry and Hermione included in that category.

The Magical Fire Disposal unit walked in a large Pack each spraying the icy liquid in separate directions all of them scanning the smoke filled house for the sign of life.

_**In the Sick Ward**_

Hermione had managed to find a dirty vest belonging to George in the toilet and soaked it in water then pulled it over her head, the wet garment hung of her body but she didn't care. The room's temperature was rising and she needed to keep cool somehow, she heard a large crash and the lopsided house shuddered.

"That's the stairs gone!" George screamed. Hermione ignored the frantic man who stood beside her and dragged the large mattress over to the window where she pushed it haphazardly out and watched carefully where it landed. Her plan failed as the mattress landed on its side against the burrow wall. She screamed in frustration and racked her brains for another plan. It struck her like a bolt of lightning. If she could get far enough out the window perhaps she could avoid the magical void which the fire had caused. She flung one of her skinny legs over the window frame and steadied it on a ledge which ran round the house. She shakily pulled her other leg over and sat on the window ledge gaining her balance.

"What are you doing Hermione?" George asked quietly scared he might provoke her to leap.

"Trust me!" was all she said as she stood up and shimmied along the ledge her legs shaking with fear. With one hand she grasped onto a drain pipe and leaned precariously off the ledge only the drain for support. She waved her wand calming herself and screamed as loud as she could "Accio the Brooms!" she waited as silence and a loud crackling from the fire behind her engulfed the air. She hung waiting, praying that this plan would work, just as she'd given up hope a soaring noise came from the air and she looked down to see 6 brooms speeding towards her, as she reached out to grab them in her wand hand the drain pipe groaned and snapped under her weight, she dropped suddenly her heart and stomach leaping in that split second into her throat. As she fell she grabbed at one of the brooms and managed to dangle with one hand onto the old Nimbus 1999 broom which shook at the sudden pull. she dangled there for a few seconds until through tears of pain she managed to pull her self onto the broom with her aching arm. She clasped the other brooms close to her and before she entered the window again she placed an anti flame charm on the brooms.

"Oh Hermione you're a genius we can fly to safety!" George yelled in relief.

"You can George but I'm flying down there to save my friends. I'm not just going to let them burn to death." she stated her mind made up as she grabbed a large towel and soaked it in cold water putting it over her head.

"I'm not letting you go alone, besides you're a terrible flyer!" he said slyly as he grabbed a broom and repeated the towel action Hermione had just done.

And so Hermione and George pushed off inside the house and flew speedily into the fiery room, George guided Hermione and she kept close to his tail with more control than she knew she possessed. Hermione Kept her head low and they were soon flying cautiously down the large flaming shaft where the staircase had once been. They heard frantic coughing and whimpering, George knew exactly where it was coming from, shielding his eyes he kicked the door of the small downstairs toilet to reveal, Harry, Ron, a Bleeding Ginny, Bill and a confused looking Fred. Hermione threw the remaining four brooms to the small group huddled in the toilet:

"Harry Ride with Ginny on your Broom!" Hermione shouted over the blaze.

The fire Disposal team had retreated to the outside of the house again; the fire in the entrance hallway was so dense that their usual charms were not working even with their magically enhanced non interference wands. Mr. Weasley was crouching on the ground mourning the loss of all his children while the Medi witch Sobbed hopelessly. Mrs Weasley on the other hand was in a happy sleep, she snuggled into the grass her body being warmed by the bonfire which was her house.

Molly woke with a yelp as her dreams were flooded by fire;

"Arthur I knocked a candle over… the kitchens on fire!" She screamed as she jumped off of the grass, she looked at her husband who was waling and the defeated looking men standing around him and then at the pretty young Medi Witch who was just sobbing quietly.

"No Arthur, don't tell me the children are still in there?" she was met with no answer; "I've killed my babies!" she dropped to the floor screaming. She then jumped to her feet and ran towards the Blazing building, Oliver ran after her but she had gone too quickly. She was stopped in her tracks but not by Oliver or any of the other observers. The window which looked in on the charred sitting room smashed suddenly and out flew all five of her children and her two adopted ones. Black and burnt but very much alive. When they were a safe distance from the house all seven of them fell off their brooms and lay motionless on the grass exhausted and with a lot of smoke in their lungs. Ginny was whimpering and holding the large gash on her head where a piece of wood form the fire place had struck her.

The Medi witch, Molly, Arthur and all of The Magical Fire Disposal team ran to the young adults and surveyed them one at a time noting their injuries while the Medi Witch tended to Ginny's wounds first. She then drew a large bottle out of thin air and administered a few spoonfuls to each patient and then for good measures she administered the lung clearing liquid to Mr and Mrs Weasley who had probably inhaled some smoke. The Fire Team refused as they had their own but all talking and administering stopped when Hermione suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth.

"What's wrong dear did you leave something valuable in the house?" the Medic asked.

"No its just you didn't clean the spoon and you gave it to me first and Well I've got Hippogriff fever!" Hermione stated looking guiltily around at Harry and the Weasley's.

"Oh Shit!" the Medic said as she looked at them all with an apologetic expression on her face; "Let me check you two over" she said pulling George and Hermione aside. She circled each of them with her wand and sighed walking back to the rest of the family."

"Well the good news is, both Hermione and George are well enough to go out as they are no longer infectious through air, the bad news is their saliva is still infectious and it is highly likely that you all have the Hippogriff Fever." She hung her head sorrowfully.

"We can't be Ill, we don't have a house!" Moll yelled pointing her finger at the now extinguished fire, which the team were standing around admiring their fire disposing skills.

As if to answer Molly's statement a man appeared in a pinstriped Muggle suit carrying a brief case. He cleared his throat haughtily and looked around at the bedraggled lot.

"Please tell me which one of you is Arthur?" the pompous man asked.

"I am, and who may I ask are you?" Arthur was feeling slightly defensive at this snobbish stranger looking down his nose at them.

"Of course you are, I am here on urgent business, please don't interrupt Mr Weasley I have good news for you. When your great Grand father bought this house and land he insured it with Wizarding interest. This means that the longer the insurance is not needed the more it becomes, now your great Grandfather insured it for a lot of money and over the century since he insured the house the Money has grown considerably, especially after the downfall of You know who your rate sky rocketed. So first things first, Your Great Grandfather also put a spare house aside if anything should happen so… Excuse me fire boys are you going to stand their all day like cave men admiring the embers or are you going to clear the debris?" the young men huffed slightly and then as one they swished their wands and instantly cleared the debris of the old house leaving only the charred grass below.

"That's better now hold on just a second and I'll get your new house up for you, It's a lovely one too your great Grand Pappy obviously had very good taste." And the Man pulled a small picture out of his pocket, he placed it in the centre of the Charred Grass, then stepped back, he aimed his wand and pointed it at the tiny picture as he shouted; "housie engross!". A large white turret poked from the picture and slowly as if the new house where made from rubber it squeezed from the tiny frame and once it was all out it sprang, spreading itself as if relaxing into its new location.

The Wesley's Harry and Hermione stood in a stunned silence, before them stood a large whit colonial house with a porch which ran from one end of the two story house to the other.

"Ok it's a 9 bed roomed colonial mansion, with 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, a library fully stocked though you may need to update as this was designed in 1905, you have a large kitchen with a stove and all is equipped with running water and working fire places. Basics such as beds, sofa's, chairs, Linens, Tables, china and clocks are all supplied with the house, and here my fellow is the cheque for your insurance!" The man passed Mr Weasley a slip of paper and he gasped in shock.

"It's 250,000 Galleons." he choked as he passed it to his wife.

George looked round happily at his family and then at Hermione who had saved them all, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her; "You saved us Hermione!" he declared not letting her go. Oliver wood walked over to them and looked curiously at Hermione; "No offence but you can't be Hermione Granger, your too ho…" he didn't get to finish the sentence as Mr and Mrs Weasley had pushed him out of the way to stare at Hermione in Georges arms.

"What is going on here?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Mum I'm in Love!" declared George Happily as he swung Hermione round in his arms.

"Oh… well that's nice!" she said to Hermione and George before turning to Mr Weasley; "I may have gone mad but didn't I tell you something was going on in that room!" Arthur just smiled at his wife and whispered in her ear, "well in that case I can't wait to share a sick room with you!"

Hermione looked around at Harry and the Weasley's; "well Guys I guess me and George are going to be looking after you for the next couple of months then!" and with that Mrs Weasley led the way into their new house dreading what would happen with her and Arthur locked in a room together.

"Can't we just stay in the house and you and George can I dunno camp outside for a few months?" Ron asked looking up at the large marble staircase in the centre of the entrance hall. The house was definitely magical it was about twice the height on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Unfortunately not, it has been medically proven that it is better to keep The sufferers in groups of two, this means that the virus is not circulating, you see each persons experience is unique and each person creates a highbred of the virus which incorporates their DNA and the DNA from the person they caught it off of, if you all wander this house together not only will you contaminate the whole house but you'll also be sicker for longer as each highbred gets passed on to he next person!" The Medic had followed them into the hall and was gaping at the fine silk which was hanging from the floor to ceiling walls.

Her watch beeped suddenly and she wished a hasty goodbye to the family and apparated to what they assumed was a sick person though in fact it was time for her date with a charming young man she had met the other week. His name was Dean and he was an artist for the Daily Prophet.

Hermione quickly checked all the rooms and sorted the sleeping arrangements for the next few months while Molly, Arthur and the young adults wandered dumbstruck around their grand new house. She led Arthur and Molly to their rooms first and confiscated their wands;

"Molly the fever gets really bad at the beginning and you might do something crazy in a delirious state!" Hermione answered to Mrs Weasley's Protests.

She then led Fred and Ron to A Second room.

"Bill I owled Lavender and she's on her way, she says she'd rather get it now and spend the months locked in a room with you than not see you at all!" Hermione stated taking control of the whole situation. Bill Nodded Happily and entered his room, he turned suddenly though; "Harry and Ginny Aren't sharing a room are they?"

"Of course not Bill, Ginny's the only girl and I think it's only fair she gets her own room and Harry well you know Harry likes his privacy so he gets his own room too!" Hermione smiled reassuringly at Bill, however once his door was closed she turned to a disappointed looking Ginny and whispered, "You will have your own room only it's got an adjoining room so I thought I'd put Harry in that one! Listen this fever was the best thing that happened to me don't let it go to waste!" and with a knowing smile she led the new young loves to the adjoining rooms.

After she had confiscated all the wands and locked all of the doors she set to go back down the stairs but a hand caught on her arm and hauled her into a dark room. She flicked the light switch and gasped in delight as she looked at the soft red velvety room which had a large four poster bed and golden drapes hanging from the windows.

"This'll be our room!" George said as he held her from behind.

"Our room, you think your mum will allow that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Well we've got a few months and who knows by the time they get out we might be getting married!" George smiled as he spun Hermione round to face him.

"Is that a fact Mr Weasley? Well if you think for one second I'll be popping babies out str…." She was cut off by George's mouth capturing hers, they both stank of smoke and where black as chimney sweeps but they didn't care.

"Don't worry Mione' I don't want to make babies right now but please Hermione please can we at least practice before a meteorite hits this house or something!" And so without anyone to interrupt them or any thing to go wrong, George Weasley and Hermione Granger made their way to the bed where 3 months of interruptions and infections were made up for in 6 hours of Passion. While along the hall the fluttering Hearts of two young lovers beat ferociously as they sat on the same bed holding hands, wondering what would happen to them during their Hippogriff Fever.

**THE END**

**A/N If you were expecting a graphic porno tough luck it makes me feel yucky to be too graphic, though I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**A/N 2012 and so it ends…**


	14. Wake Up Call!

**Chapter 14: Wake Up Call!**

**Epilogue**

**A/N2012 oh but wait there's more… **

Hermione yawned and stretched but found the directional path of her foot cut short by an opposing limb. That limb however did not belong to her, she was quite sure of that. She nudged the obstacle again as her sleep drenched brain tried to compute what exactly was going on. She gave the blockage a final sharper tap which could be better described as a kick.

"Ow, that hurt….. Stop kicking me!" A sleepy voice that sounded how she felt ended her limb warfare. She remembered suddenly, and a jolt of shock, surprise and pain made her sit up very suddenly. Her whole body ached from the strain of the previous day, she had been trapped in a burning building, she had almost fallen off the side of a burning building, flown on a broom through a burning building, saved her friends before passing on a virus to them all, moved into a new house with her new family and most importantly her new "BOYFRIEND", discussed marriage and children and then the cherry on the cake… excuse the pun… she'd had sex, proper intercourse for the first time with a man she loved! She wanted to vomit, her head was spinning as all the emotions that adrenalin had undermined the previous day tried to register in her brain.

George lay very still suppressing the grin that he had tried not to crack all morning, fearing that the slight movement of his face would wake the girl sleeping in his arms. He saw Hermione pull her legs to her chest, a look of utter bewilderment on her face. His heart sank a little, had she changed her mind already?

"Hermione…" he placed his hand on the bare base of her back, her spine tensed slightly… "Are you ok?" he asked gently, scared of her reply.

She took a large gulp of breath and let it all spill out, very quickly and with little pause for breath:

"I'm fine… It's just so much to take in… and well there's just so much to do, I mean this is the first time my brains felt fully clear since I got sick and…. It's just when we were Ill a lot of stuff didn't go through my brain, I just acted on impulse… only all the thought processes that didn't get analysed and thought through completely well they stored up…. And now they're all hitting me, and I'm making lists George… Huge lists, of all the things we've got to do, we've got to keep this house going. Feed everyone, make sure they're all healthy and stuff!" She stopped suddenly and let her back relax, looking defeated.

George looked at her, the elation he had felt on minutes before drained from him, He looked at her sadly and shifted his hand slightly up her back in a comforting way:

"Do you think what happened was a mistake? Did I do something wrong? You know that I love you right?" the unsure nature of his voice and the way he seemed so timid made tears well up in Hermiones eyes, she turned to reply to him a gentle smile on her worried face "it was no mistake."


End file.
